Love Triangles
by I.H.O.Pness
Summary: 17 year-old Amy Cahill has a life with a horrible past and an almost promising future. But her love life is all out of whack. Her boyfriend happens to be cheating on her with someone she trusted and someone from her horrible past has come back to visit. What the fudge is Amy gonna do now? Amian and Natan/Danalie. No flames allowed, first 39 clues fanfiction, 2 love triangles.
1. Is Cobra really asking you out?

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV| We walked down the halls, holding hands as people stopped to stare. "Evan?" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about what they think. What matters is what we have." he told me. We turned a corner and there she was. Alison Matthews. I stopped abruptly. And so did Evan. Alison and her gang sashayed over to us. I bet we looked like from a distance a high school movie scene that Nellie watches sometimes.

"Look what we have here. Amy Cahill and her Beautiful Dork." She said. Her idiot posse looked us up and down like we were a pile of trash or something.

"Come on Evan." I went around the group of wannabes and as I walked by, they jumped and shrieked and jerked away like they smelled something horrible.

We walked out the door and towards the cafe. I sat down at a booth and took out my homework. "The usual?" Evan asked. I phone started vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and looked at the Caller ID. My eyes widened. Ian? I haven't seen him in 3 years. My hand shook as I answered the phone.

"He-Hello?" My stupid stutter.

"Hello? Amy?" His suave British accent.

I could feel myself blushing. Evan came back with our coffees. "Hey, you're a little red in the face." He said as he saw my tomato colored face.

I thought of an excuse. "Um, can I be excused?" The perfect excuse. I didn't wait for a response. I went out the front door.

This time no more stutter."Hey Ian! How's it going?" Okay cool it down.

"Nothing much. I'm in town and I wonder if you know we can ..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear that last part." I said. Doesn't he know I have a boyfriend?

"I said, if you are free I'm wondering if we can tour Attleboro. What do you say?"My heart skipped a beat. _Relax; _I told myself, _He just wants a tour. Nothing more. Hey, that rhymed._

"Amy?" I totally forgot about him.

"Yeah? Oh. Sure. Tomorrow. Meet me at the mansion at 12:30."

"Okay." I heard a crash in the background then a snicker.

"Shut up, Natalie! Goodbye Amy."

"Later." Then he hung up.

Dan walked up to the front door and raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask, but, did you just book a date with Jonah? Or even worse, Justin Bieber?"

"No!"

"Just checking. Because if you actually did that, I'd have to remind you that you're too good for that."

I rolled my eyes and we walked back into the cafe where Evan sat with a questioning look on his face.


	2. The Jitterbugs

**Chapter 2** Amy's POV- My stomach was full of jitterbugs. How is it possible that I could feel like this? I remember, just 3 years ago, he used me for his own stupid clue hunt purposes. Now I remember why I forgave him. Anything went, and his psychopath mother practically made him.  
I glanced down at my watch. 12:24. 6 minutes until my tour with Ian. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the Caller ID. Natalie. Not only do we ever talk, and when we do it's usually her insulting me on what I wear. I slid the bar on the screen to the other side and answered the phone.  
"Hello? Who is this?" I said in my most questioning voice, even though I knew who it was.  
"Hello? Good Afternoon, Amy Cahill, or... Ames" I could practically hear her roll her eyes when she said, 'Ames'.  
"Hey Natalie! How's it going?" I asked her. I'm surprised that my stutter didn't come out.  
I guess she was just as surprised as I was. "Fine!" she said in an awkward tone." Just fine. I wanted to tell you something. Your little date with Ian is in like 5 minutes, correct?" she asked me.  
_Date?_ This is _NOT _a _date_!  
"No it isn't a date! It-It's a t-t-tour!" I said. Jeez! I knew my idiot stutter wouldn't stay hidden for long. I could feel myself blushing, and Natalie smirking.  
"Okay, Okay. Whatever you say. Well, Ian will ask you on a date during the date." I rolled my eyes at this part. "Direct him to the B section in the library. Vandalia library, not Ridgewood library. Dial my number before you reach there so I can see-well, hear how it'll turn out. Say yes. I want to see how _cute_ you two will look." she said the word cute with sarcasm.  
"Okay?" I glanced down at my watch. 12:29. "Gotta go. And would you please stop calling it a date? I've told you before, I have a boyfriend! You even saw him." I reminded her.  
"Okay! I understand. Just say yes!" and she hung up.  
I sighed and ran downstairs. I breathed in and out, just to calm myself down. I reminded myself silently of the instructions Her Highness gave me. I took my jacket from the closet, got my purse or satchel thing whatever I got last year in Europe. I walked out the door and into the awaiting limo.  
And last but not least, I shielded myself for disaster.


	3. The Forbidden Date

**Chapter 3 **Evan's POV- The limo wasn't that hard to follow. It was sleek black, and besides, this is Massachusetts. Not New York.  
The limo first stopped at the bookstore. Amy's favorite place in town. Ian and Amy walked into the bookstore, talking. The limo drove away. I parked in a spot in the parking lot and walked in. Amy asked Ian a question. Probably his favorite genre of books.  
"Well, I like books like one of my favorites, Right Ho. Things like that." he answered. Wow lucky guess.  
"Oh, well who is it by?" Amy asked. I hope when he finds the book he wants, it gives him a monster paper cut. Amy started walking in a different direction. They turned around the corner to a different shelf. I waited until they were a distance away so I could follow them some more. Honestly, they are boring me. I mean, how much of a loser am I if I can only spy on my girlfriend and her cousin?  
I moved out of my position and followed Amy. She was at the desk, paying for a few books. Ian was looking down at his phone, probably texting his personal servants or whatever.  
This is boring me very much. I went out the front door and walked towards my car. Soon enough, Amy and Ian walked out of the bookstore, laughing. I rolled my eyes. I stuck my keys into the ignition. The car puffed and huffed. Shoot!  
I opened the door and opened the hood. There was a twig stuck in one of the parts. I took it out, threw it on the floor, and went back into my car. I turned the key again and it worked perfectly. Thank goodness. I backed out of my space on drove off. My phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey, Evan. Is Amy with you?" It was Dan.  
"No. But I know where she is." I replied.  
"Oh. Well, where?" he asked.  
"She's leaving the bookstore." I was careful with what I said. I didn't say _who_ she was leaving with. Their limo pulled into the lot.  
_Well, _I thought to myself, _that probably was the boring part. You know, because of how much it was boring me._ I decided to still follow them. I pulled into the nearest parking lot, waited for the limo to pass by and drove after them. I was too occupied by Ian and Amy to realize the route we were taking was to the cafe near the school. I pulled into _that _parking lot and got out. I saw some of my friends already sitting at a table and someone else. Her blonde hair into a neat ponytail. Amy wasn't going to be happy when she sees her. I decided to wait until a few minutes after Ian and Amy walked in so it wouldn't look like I was following them.  
After 2 minutes I walked into the cafe. I sat down with my friends. They greeted me with, "Hey Evan!" and "What's shakin' bacon?" and "Did you know your girlfriend is cheating on you with an Abercrombie model?" I turned to Jacob, the one who said that last "greeting".  
"Dude, 1) That's her cousin and 2) she's not cheating on me! I have no idea _why _he's here or _what _he's doing here. Amy's too loyal to be cheating." I reassured him. And probably myself.  
I sighed and looked towards where they were sitting. They were eating cinnamon buns and drinking coffee. At least Amy was eating her cinnamon bun. Ian sat there like he was sick. Amy was probably telling him to eat his cinnamon bun. He just shook his head. What Amy did surprised me. And probably him too. She picked up his cinnamon bun and shoved it in his mouth. Ian swallowed the cinnamon bun and started coughing violently. I looked towards Alison's table. She smirked and stood up.  
Alison walked towards Amy's table. Her posse following behind her.  
"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here." Alison said while striding towards Amy.  
"Come on Ian, let's go." Amy said while hastily picking up her satchel.  
"How come? Is Hannah Montana scaring you?" Ian asked.  
"Mean spirit, handsome look. My name is Alison Matthews. And you are Amy's other boyfriend, right? I' m afraid Evan won't like this. If you haven't been paying attention, your date is ruined. He's here." Amy's head turned slowly towards where Alison was pointing. She waved awkwardly. I waved back.  
"Alison, do you not have anything better to do than mess around with people who don't want anything to do with you?" Amy asked her. She sounded strong, confident. This time it was Alison's turn to strike back. "Amy, don't you have anything better to do than annoy people with your boring history facts?" Alison snapped back. "Come _on,_ Ian. Any where's better than here."Amy grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him away.  
I got up and walked towards Alison. "Look Alison, what's your problem? Amy never did anything wrong to you." I told her. Alison turned slowly to me. She looked up at me and bit her lip. "Look, Evan. Your 10 minutes of romance is over. Face the Facts. She isn't interested." she turned on her heel and went back to her table. I didn't even feel like following Amy anymore. I was just really mad. I walked back to my car and drove home. I crashed facedown on my bed and took a good, long, nap.


	4. Yerp He asked me out

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support and junk! Now on to the crap thing!**

**Chapter 4 **Natalie's POV- My phone vibrated on my desk. I looked over to see who it was Amy! Let the entertainment begin.  
"So, in the limo you said you wanted to ask me something" I recognized the voice as Amy's. In the background I could hear people whispering and pages turning and hisses of "Shh". Then Ian finally answered.  
"Oh. Yes, I was wondering if-if..." Ian started but stopped. A stutter? From _my _brother? The world is coming to an end! This is unbelievable! I won't tell anyone. I'll tell everyone!  
"A stutter? From the notorious Ian Kabra? What is this world coming to?" Amy said. Ha! She's the one to be talking. "Don't worry." she continued. "Everybody falls sometimes."  
Then I heard Ian mumble under his breath, "I didn't fall!"  
"I need to get something for Dan. A book on Tycho Brahe. Guess it's in the B section." Amy said.  
Yes! Finally! Let's hope Ian makes a fool of himself.  
There was a moment of silence then Amy started talking again. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
I heard deep breaths in and out then Ian started talking. "I was thinking if... If... Amy Cahill, will you go on a date with me?" The Big Question!  
"Ian, I have a ..."Amy started but Ian cut her off.  
"I know you have a boyfriend. I saw him about 10 minutes ago! Just answer my question. Will you or Will you not go on a date. With me?" he asked again.  
I heard more deep breathing then Amy answered. I crossed my fingers. Please say yes, please say yes. "Sure."  
I couldn't help myself. I stood up and yelled, "Yes!" Then I heard "Shhh's" all around.  
"Did you hear that?" I could hear the smile on Ian's face when he said that.  
"Yeah." a smile on Amy too? I'm even smiling. Guess this is my lucky day.


	5. The Contest

**Okay, there was a contest for this part. You can type up your own entries and junk but I'm just typing what the others did. Here is the prompt/ proclamation of the contest:**

**Attention all Love Triangle Fans  
****Okay.. I thought of the craziest idea. This is to promote more comments and see what my fans our made of. I will be hosting a... contest!  
Well on here any ways. **_**You **_**guys will be able to write chapter 5. Not **_**me **_**guy. **_**You **_**guy(s). Okay. This chapter is supposed to be about Amy telling Dan to come along on her date with Ian. You see, after Natalie hung up, Amy agreed to go on one condition: if she can bring Dan. So there won't be romance. She wants it that way. Ian agrees, but he decided to bring Natalie. You guys don't write about that part. You write about this part: Amy is trying to explain to Dan why he has to go. It can be in Amy,Dan, or Anstasia (Stacy)'s Point of view (POV, if you didn't know what that meant). It has to end with Dan only agreeing if Stacy coming along. Yes, Stacy is Dan's Girlfriend. ****^u^ ****Hard to believe huh? But it turns out, Dan is more romantic than we think.  
Now, to tell you about her... she's a girl version of Dan. But, instead likes everything clean and organized, doesn't mind when Amy tells her about school stuff, and has a nicer attitude towards everything. But, they both have the same sense of humor. She doesn't have a photographic memory though. She is portrayedby Gracie Dzienny. You know, Amanda from Supah Ninjas. If you don't know who she is, you can look her up on google images.**

**You guys are probably wondereing who Anastasia(Stacy) is, and you might think she's a blond idiot, because you probaly are Danalie fans as much as Amian.  
Stacy is Dan's GF. She is portrayed by Gracie Dzeinny, Amanda from Supah Ninjas! Love that show! Anyways, she has a nice heart and finds the best out of everything. She's a straight B student and loves Dan. Alot. When I write more about her, you'd feel like Dan and Stacy were friends. But if you were walking down the street and you saw them together, you'd think they were going out. Remember, when I first told you about Stacy, you saw that she has the same sense of humor as Dan. Probably because they were friends since 2nd grade. Over the years, she started dressing different..like a girl. Then she caught Dan's attention. He asked her out and she smiled. That was the start of their relationship. So this is how Dan asked her out. He sent her a note on a napkin during Chemistry. It said this:  
"Hey beautiful, wanna go out? Smile if yes, Backflip if no." and she just smiled. No Dan didn't give up his ninja costume for her. She honestly didn't care. But if he ever goes out out with Natalie. He'd be heartbroken.  
No, she's not a Vesper, like Evan. But Evan is her cousin. Her mother used to be a Vesper, but called it quits, like Arthur Trent. Then the Vespers stayed quiet but started to hunt for her family. Stacy's mom's new occupation is, get ready, a bikini model. She chose this because it was very unlike her. The Vespers knew her and considered her as one of the guys. Now she's all into shopping and stuff. She forces Stacy to wear the clothes she wears. Her mom even dyed her hair from brown to blonde,also for the Vespers. Stacy has natural blond hair, like her father. Her full name is Anastasia (pronounced A-nah-stay-zhuh) Renaults.**

**First up: NimbleKitten1**

Amy's POV  
"Dan, please, just come with me!"  
"Meet with Cobra? _And _hear him propose for you?"  
Amy could feel herself turning red. " _Dan, he ditched me in Korea! _I don't want to go to what might be a kidnapping scene. With _me _as the unlucky victim!"  
Dan rolled his eyes. "Lame excuse alert. you just don't want him to"- he puckered his lips.  
"Dan, you better come or else your stupid ninja outfits gets it."  
(Dan dashing off to his room) "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! _WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM?_  
"Come with me and they might just not get burned."  
" You give me back my ninja outfit with the words 'You must commit seppuku!' on it now and i'll think about it."  
"Nope. the meeting's in five minutes. Come with me or else they all get ripped up and thrown into the fireplace as fuel for the flames."  
"How about a compromise. Saladin! do you want to go with us to a meeting with your favorite scratching post?"  
"Mrrp!" (Translation: and my fav chew toy! let's GO!)**  
**"Ian's gonna _love _this," said Dan with evident happiness.

**Next is ChasingCobra290.**

-Amy's POV-  
'DAN!PLEASE!Come with me!"I begged.  
"See your date with Cobra?Are you kidding me?"Dan rolled his eyes.  
I begged more."Meeting's in the ten minutes!Please!"  
Dan yawned."It will be very boring without should I go,Amy?"  
I said."Bring company,then."  
He narrowed his eyes."Are you sure, ?"  
I glared at started to sing wedding song.  
I said."You have girlfriend,right?Bring guys can have date."  
Dan said"I don;t want romance scene, I will vomit."He made gagging sound.  
I took a deep breath. Seriously, he made me crazy.  
Special ability of Dan:Photopic memory AND Making her sister crazy.  
He called his girlfriend,Anstasia happily.  
"Stacy!You know what?Amy wants to me go to her date!Yeah,I have to come or I will die!See you soon,love!" I coughed 'He said love?To his girlfriend?'  
Saladin purred "Mrrp!" Translation:I want to go!I want to chew him!  
Dan said."Oh, .Kabra and will be wish me a luck."  
I checked the 's in seven minutes.  
I said."Okay, for date."

**Next up is AmberIsland20. She would've won but she was my best friend and that's unfair to the others.**

Anastasias POV-  
So how did I get in this mess again? Oh yeah, I didn't try to. All I know is that I'm now going on a date with Amy and Dan's distant cousins. It took a while for me to understand because as soon as she said "Cousins" I said "Eww" then Dan said "I know right?" Then Amy said, "Distant Cousin" then I said "Thank goodness" then Dan said, "I thought you were on my side!"  
I looked at Dan and he looked at me back.  
"Okay, fine." Dan said. "I'll go, as long as Lady Friend comes with me!" he added at the end. That's what Dan prefers to call me. Lady Friend. It sounds childish, but if I was a guy and it was my first girlfriend, I'd probably call her Lady Friend too. Or something like that.  
"Sure, I'll go. Oh, snap! What am I going to wear?"I yelled.  
"Come as you are. If they call you raggedy, they won't be saying anything again. 'Cuz they gots nothin' on you, baby!" Dan sang horribly. I told him if he sings Bruno Mars again, I'll sue the pazanties off of him. Bruno Mars is unique in his own way. Aaaah. Okay. Ignore that. That was the girliest side of me. In that moment I could have puked unicorns and glitter.  
I gave Dan a kiss,on the mouth and Amy a hug. Then I was about to turn out the door when Amy said, "Oh and Stacy, please don't tell Evan about this. I want it to be a secret. Please?" I nodded. Then I said, "Like I tell him anything anyways." we shared a small laugh then I left for real. But I had to remember, Tomorrow, 6:45, no hoochie mama clothing. Got it!

**This next one is AmberInfared1. Again best friend, not fair.**

Amy's POV- _Focus, _I thought to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes to the date. Maybe I shouldn't be such a baby. I can go on a date with Ian Kabra without kid supervision. Can I?  
I walked into Dan's room, where Anastasia and Dan were playing video games. There were a couple screams and punches coming from the T.V and then Stacy and Dan put down their controllers. Stacy was smiling and Dan had worry creases on his forehead. "We will never speak of this to anybody." Dan said. Anastasia rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Dan. We need to talk." I said. My hands were shaking from me being so anxious.  
" 'Kay." He said, gave Stacy a kiss on the cheek and followed me out to the hallway.  
"Okay. Me and you will go to the movie theater. With some...people. On Friday. At 7. Okay?" I said. I'm soo happy I didn't say who. But he noticed.  
" And who are, 'some people'?" He said, while tapping his foot. I looked towards the ground and Dan seemed to read my mind. "Noo!" He said.  
"Yeah! Oh and it's sorta a double date. So.." I said but then drifted off.  
"Okay then. I'm bringing Stacy." he said. I was about to say he couldn't but then he cut me off and said, whatever. He also said thate doesn't like Natalie like he used to. Then I raised my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and said, "I thought you were the mature one."  
Well, I thought at least Dan's coming with me. That's all I need.

**The winner was ChasingCobra290. The rest are late entries. This first one is GoldKitten25's**

Chapter 5 Amy's POV

It was the first time that Amy had ever thought about Ian. He sure seemed nice. During the clue hunt Amy had hated Ian but know it soothed her. But still,she really wanted Dan to come with her. Only so their was not any inappropriate behaviour. It was only a few minutes ago. ''Please Dan. I'll do anything." Amy tried to convince was screaming " If you think I will come to my sisters wedding you are crazy! But when Amy knew there was no hope, Dan said "OK, fine. But only if Stacy can come."

**Last but not least is GoldButterfly97's entry.**

AMY POV  
"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU AND A KOBRA"DAN SAID WITH DISGUST .  
"PLEASE DAN FOR ME"AMY SAID ."GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD GO"HE GRINNED THIS WILL FORCE HIM TO COME WITH ME.  
"THEN I WILL POST THE VIDEO OF YOU DANCING AND SINGING TO THE SONG BOYFRIEND BY BIG TIME RUSH ON FACEBOOK"AMY RESPONDED .DAN'S EYES WIDED " YOU TAPED THAT" HE SAID BLUSHING. "WHY WOULDN'T I"AMY SAID SHE WAS ENJOYING THIS.  
"BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU LOVE ME" DAN POINTED LAUGHED SO HARD SHE STARTED TO CHOKE BY THE TIME SHE STOPPED DAN LOOKED LIKE HE WANTED TO SLAP HER .  
"ARE YOU GANNA GO OR NOT"AMY SAID PLAYING THE VIDEO ON HER PHONE.  
"FINE BUT STOP PLAYING IT" DAN PLEADED. SHE CLIKED STOP AND LEFT THE ROOM WITH A HUGE SMILE ON HER FACE . AS SOON AS AMY LEFT DAN GOT OUT HIS WATER GUN AND FILLED IT WITH TOMATO SAUCE .AMY THINKS SHE WON THIS ROUND BUT SHE AND IAN ARE IN FOR A BIG GRINNED THIS IS GOING TO END DITY.

**Thanx for the support! Chapter 6 is on the way in a few. Just review and rate! And constructive criticism is needed.**


	6. The PrePreDate

**Chapter 6**

Ian's POV- "Hurry along, Natalie! You don't want to keep the chauffer waiting!" I yelled. It seemed so...improper of me. It was only because I was nervous. I know, right? Me, nervous? The world must be coming to an end. But, whenever I see Amy, it seems like, I don't know. That love isn't FLO (For Losers Only) anymore.  
I lied and told Natalie that we were going shopping. She even fell for it! Like I'm going shopping, with her! It was 6:45 pm. Just 15 minutes until my date with Amy...and Dan at the movie theater. I wonder why she insisted on bringing him. She can go without supervision. Right? Or is she-  
My thoughts were interrupted when Natalie came hustling out the doors. "Move it or lose it!" she yelled at the bell hob. She hurried past me and ran into the limo. I sighed. Next time, we're renting a penthouse.  
I sat down and closed the door. Natalie was practically bouncing off the walls. Then I finally told her what we were really going to do.  
"So... Natalie... Do you like, Twilight?" I asked her awkwardly. She made a face and rolled her eyes.  
"Stop with this nonsense. I know we are going to the movies. With Amy. I'm coming along to see how it will go." she said.  
I raised my eyebrows. How did she know? I thought. She seemed to have read my mind. "I totally saw it coming. Everyone knows you fancy her." she said.  
I lost it. "I-I-I do NOT fancy Amy Cahill!" I sputtered. She smirked evilly. This made me get even madder. That's how we spent the last few minutes of the ride. Me yelling, "I DO NOT!" and Natalie singing, "Ian fancies Amy!"


	7. The Pre Date

**Chapter 7 **

Anastasia's POV  
I was at the movie theater, waiting for Amy to get back from the bathroom and Dan to get away from the snack bar. I told him to get the jumbo buckets. They're like the popcorn thing-im-mabobs from Drake & Josh, where Megan came up with this genius idea then Helen loved it. I'm surprised they used it. Drake & Josh was just a TV show.  
I went over and practically dragged him away. He looked at me through all the buckets of popcorn and candy.  
"Hey, Stacy! Guess what? They actually do have raisenettes here! You owe me 20 bucks" he said. I shook my head and took the box of raisenettes from him.  
"Dan?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. "Are your cousins nice?" I finished.  
"Wish you asked me in advance!" he said. This is totally going to be a long date. Amy came out of the bathroom doors, smelling her hands. "Hey, do you have any sanitizer? The soap smells faintly of peanut butter and fried chicken." she said.  
"Eeew!" me and Dan said at the same time and started laughing.  
Amy was sorta bouncing up and down. "You nervous?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Okay." I said one more time. "This is a yes or no question. I do not accept 'sortas'! Are your cousins nice?" Amy and Dan looked at each other for a moment. Then Amy took a few buckets away from Dan after he gave her a funny look.  
"You guys!"  
"Well..." Amy drifted off.  
"It depends on what you call nice. So..." Dan drifted off too.  
I crossed my arms. Then they finally shook their heads. "Dan! Now you got me going' on double dates with mean British people!" I yelled.  
"I love you?" Dan said questionably.  
"Well I don't! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. Now I know how it feels to be on a blind date.

Natalie's POV- We arrived at the movie theater. I walked in and spotted Amy and Dan. Dan? I turned to Ian. "We did not agree on me going on a date with Dan! I'll go back to the hotel and you can go on your date with the girl you fancy." I said. He looked at me, his cheeks blushing. I looked ahead at where Dan was standing. He and some blonde girl were arguing.  
"I told you this more than once. I. Do. Not. Fancy. Her." He said. I just smiled.  
"Let's get this over with." I said and walked forward with Ian walking beside me.

Once we got over there, Amy introduced us to Stacy, apparently, she's Dan's girlfriend. I wonder what's wrong with her. All I can hope for is no disasters.


	8. The Real Date

**Chapter 8**

Dan's POV

After Stacy was introduced to the Cobras, we walked to the theatre that was viewing a random movie. Amy hasn't told it to me yet. Stacy knows but she won't tell me either. My clue was a chick flick because she gave Amy a box of tissues.

Junior Cobra walked up to me and asked me, "What's wrong with her?" I gave her a funny look.

"What wrong with who?" I asked back. Answering a question with a question. This is gonna be fun. Not.

"Stacy. What's wrong with Stacy?" she asked again. I raised an eyebrow. Boy, does she have the nerve to come up and ask me what's wrong with Stacy! She's the one that has problems! With her stupid smelly perfume and posh shoes. I'm richer than her and I don't wear junk like that. That's her problem, not mine.

"Nothing is wrong with Stacy. Why are you even asking this?" I asked her.

"Well, because she's your girlfriend and everything... And... Well there must be something wrong with her." she replied. I looked at her and she looked at me. "I didn't mean it that way-" she started but I cut her off.

"You did mean it that way. Nothing is wrong with Stacy. I like her, and she likes me. If you call liking someone wrong, then there's something totally wrong with us. You don't understand because you are a hater! Besides, didn't you say that night, last year that you always mean what you say, and you meant it?" I replied. I didn't wait for her to answer. Instead I walked ahead to where Stacy and Amy were, discussing the smell of the soap in the bathroom.

"That's straight up disgusting! Peanut butter and fried chicken. They should be ashamed of themselves!" Amy said. We couldn't help but laugh because of the tone of voice she said it in.

"Well, maybe they did a poll. And everybody's favorite's smells are peanut butter and fried chicken." Stacy said. We laughed again. It was strange just thinking about it. I don't think that I'd wanna smell chicken and peanut butter around 7 pm. I don't think that will make a good combination. I should try that with Atticus when he comes in March, when we have Spring Break. Atticus and Jake are coming with us when we go to South Beach. That's where all of the high-schoolers go to do crazy stuff.

We continued on until Stacy blurted out, "We're here!" I eyed Amy and a grin was splitting her face. Then Ian spoke up.

"I forgot to ask but, what movie are we watching again, Love?" I could have burst out laughing and Stacy's eyes were as wide as grapefruits. Natalie looked very embarrassed. Serves her right.

Amy answered back in an annoyed tone, "I'll tell you once the movie starts." Then we walked into the theater that was showing whatever chick flick. I gave everyone the special buckets that I remember from an old T.V show that was canceled 4 years ago. Drake & Josh, I think.

When we walked in, I noticed a few people. 1) Stacy's sister, Janicka and her friends. 2) a few of my friends from school. I hope they don't see me with my sorry excuses for cousins. And 3) Logan Matthews' older sister. Her name is Alison. Everybody thinks that she's a total b**ch. I can see why. She's hot and all, but I don't like her personality. I didn't say anything about if so Amy wouldn't do anything. But Stacy noticed, too.

"Hey Dan, I see Janicka and the guys. And, eew! Logan's sister." Good thing she didn't say Alison but Amy knows who Logan is. It was too late for Amy to find another seat since Alison and her gang were sashaying over to us. I honestly think that sashaying is gross. Nobody wants to see all that.

"Eeew, she's sashaying!" Stacy whispered in my ear. Finally! A girl with common sense. "Wow, Amy. You have got to stop following me. It makes you look like an even bigger loser than you actually are." she said with this cocky smirk on her face. That's why nobody likes her and nobody wants to date her. It's because whenever you see her, she has this permanent smirk on her face. She also always spies on an innocent target for doing nothing serious in particular and then manipulates them when they realize what she's doing. "I-I-I'm not following you, Alison. Like I would want to see your ugly face in my dreams. But wouldn't that make it like, 'An-Uber Horrifica Nightmare'?" Amy said with a ditzy girl accent at the end. Alison gasped and narrowed her eyes and Amy in turn said, "I can play this game too. Bring. It. On."

Alison shook her head and flared her nostrils. "You better watch your mouth, Cahill. Or I swear, I will make your life a living hell." she said while getting up in Amy's face.

"Like hell isn't your face." Amy said back. I was about to say, "Roast!" when Ian spoke up.

"Amy it isn't worth wasting your breath over. Don't mind her." he said. Bob flabbitt! He ruined all the fun!

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Call me when you have better comebacks, Alison." she said then sat down in her seat triumphantly.

"I'll call you after I call Evan about your little intimate get-together. And look, your little brother has more dates than you. How embarrassing is that? How's that for a comeback line?" she said. "You're welcome." she called over her shoulders. I looked over at Amy and her eyes were wide. I guess she hasn't told Evan yet.

The lights then dimmed down and then the screen became brighter. Then there was romantic music. I sat down with Amy on my right and Stacy on my left. Natalie was beside Stacy, looking as uncomfortable as ever.

The movie title came on in front of a background full of red roses and beads. Then there were 2 men. They were soldiers who served in a war that took place in 1932. Just by looking at the clothing, I knew that it took place at that time. The first man found his wife among the crowd and ran to her and hugged and kissed her. Eeew! I thought. The other man stood there, looking for his fiancé but didn't find her.

So then he went home and he opened a door to a buff-sounding man talking in French. Then he heard his fiancé respond back. He walked into a room with a hot lady who has hair as red as Sinead wearing a bra and underwear and all these under garments that women wore then. I couldn't help it but the way Stacy was looking at the screen; you could have thought she was watching a puberty video.

Then the lady explained to the man that she was learning French and what she just said was, "This wine is divine." She sounded like a blithering idiot, no offense though. She reminded me of Katy Perry. Her eyes, I mean. Then the guy was upset that she didn't come to meet him at the dock. Then she said that she totally forgot that he was coming home, even though he sent them in letters while he was gone that she supposedly read.

Then to make him feel better, she, she...heh heh, she did something I can't say. I couldn't help but laugh because it was a derp moment. My girlfriend was sitting beside me along with my distant cousins along with my older sister who doesn't like the parts in movies like this. Amy started flicking my ear because of my giggling. So Stacy and Amy covered my eyes for the rest of the inappropriate scene. Now I know why it wasn't rated PG or PG-13. The he went on a train and he was washing something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then it really stunk so when he walked down the aisle, everybody covered their noses to assure him that it's him who is making everything smell. Then the train goes over this big bump and he accidentally lands on top of this hot lady and it was what Nellie calls, "Love at first sight." Then he gets off the train earlier than he should because the lady accidentally took his ticket when they fell.

Then he gets on this bus where the hot lady is and I learn her name is Victoria Aragon and the man's name is Paul Sutton. Then there are these 2 guys that get on the bus and start hitting on Victoria. She tells them that she's not interested but they don't listen. So Paul gets up and he's all like, "The lady said she's not interested." Which makes one of the guys P.O' ed and then he gets back and tries to punch Paul but he grabs the guy's hand and twists it. The next thing you know, Paul and the 2 guys are thrown off the bus and Paul has to walk the rest of the way. Then he hears crying on a road and goes to check it out. Then he sees its Victoria and he tries to guess why she's crying.

It turned out that Victoria got back from College, where she got a master's in whatever and she got pregnant by her professor. "Disgusting!" I whispered to Stacy. She shook her head.

Then she told Paul that her father is a very strict man and will kill her if she comes home pregnant without a husband. So Paul said that he'll pretend to be her husband for 2 days then he'll have to return to his work, which was selling chocolate.

So they walked and walked and Victoria told Paul that her family owned a vineyard. And they stopped walking and it turns out they were right in front of it. Victoria told Paul it was called "The Clouds." After the movie, we returned home. Stacy said it was getting late and she left too. Ian and Natalie have to stay at the mansion until their father returns from Cuba or whatever. Amy was supposed to show Ian his room when I'm supposed to show Natalie hers. "Sorry about what I said earlier." she said. I nodded. I can't be mad at her for long. I'm not very good at holding grudges.

"It's fine." I said. We walked into the guest house and I went upstairs. I stopped at a door that was opened an inch and said, "This is your room. We'll get the hotel your bags so you can like, settle and stuff." I was reading from my hand because Amy wrote on my hand before I left the main house so I wouldn't screw this up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" she said. I nodded and waved. Then I left and jogged back to my room.


	9. The Post Date

**Chapter 9** Sinead's POV  
When Amy walked into my room, she looked exhausted. She sighed loudly. I just kept working on my version of a juicer. Amy sighed louder. I rolled my eyes. She sighed even louder. And started fiddling with my ray gun on the shelves behind me.  
I took off my goggles slowly. "Yes, Amy?" I asked her gently.  
"Aren't you gonna ask me how the date went?" she asked me.  
"I thought you didn't want me to call it a date." I replied. Amy cleared her throat. I could tell she was blushing.  
"U-u-uh..." she stuttered. Now I made her feel bad.  
"Sorry. Forget what I said. Let's start over. Now, how was your little get together?" I said.  
"It was awesome. We watched, 'A Walk in the Clouds'." Amy said.  
"Was it good?" I asked her. The title sounded interesting.  
"Yeah. But Dan was so immature. Good thing that Natalie was sitting on the other side of Stacy. She probably couldn't see those two making out." Amy said and we both laughed. I wondered what Natalie's action would be. Now that I start to think about it, I remember Independence Day, when Dan took Natalie to tell her something. When Dan came back in, he was so mad. Probably for no reason. Natalie came in a few seconds later, looking for Dan. They might have had a fight or something. Amy must have been thinking the same thing because we looked at each other like, "Could it be?" But we shook our heads and laughed again. What a vague thought!  
I put the screwdriver down and me and Amy walked back to the main house where we each got a spoon. Amy got a big tub of Rocky Road icecream put it between us.  
"Shall we?" she asked.  
"Dig in. Let us dine on this fine gift from the local Harris Teeter." I said in a phony British accent. We laughed again.  
"So... you and Evan's anniversary is on Valentine's Day. Also known as tomorrow." I said. "What are you gonna get him?"  
"Crap! That's tomorrow?" she said abruptly.  
"Whoa, Ames! Watch your language. Have you no shame?" I said while I did the universal shame sign, scraping my pointer finger with my other pointer finger.  
"Sorry. Do you know anything I can get him? Like anything techy?" Amy asked me.  
"Nah. You should probably ask Hamilton. He's in the computer club." I said.  
"But like, how am I supposed to ask him? I can't just go up to him and be like, 'Waddya want for Valentines?' Can you imagine how he will look at me?" she asked. Sometimes she can be the biggest baby!  
"Just do it. Go ask him right now. He'll tell you what he'll want. But don't forget to tell him nothing sports related. I can't imagine Evan working out as heavy as Hamilton." I added.  
"I know right?" Amy snickered. She stood up and went upstairs. I heard shuffling and soft murmurs then Amy came back downstairs.  
"What did he say?" I asked her.  
"He said," then she put on a stupid face and made her voice really low to sound like an idiot and said, "'I don't know.'" I laughed and laughed.  
"Maybe you should get him the new MacBook." I suggested.  
"Nah, I'll just give him...hugs and kisses. And don't forget chocolates!" she said. I shook my head and did a face palm. For a really smart girl, she can be a total idiot sometimes.  
"Fine. Don't forget contacts." I said.  
"Excuse me?" Amy said.  
"Contacts. He needs contacts." I repeated.  
"You really think so?" she asked. I nodded. She gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine."


	10. The Beginning of Forever Alone Day

**Double-Digits Baby! Chapter 10** Evan's POV  
Finally, Valentine's Day! When you can wear pink boxers without anyone asking why! I mean...  
Forget everything I said! I just gotta drive to Amy's so I can give her the gifts I brought for her. I had the hardest time deciding and I asked Sinead and she told me to get the new editions of The World Book Encyclopedia for her. And Chocolates. Never forget them. But never roses. I asked Dan why I can't buy her roses and he said, "Eww. Don't give her roses. They have thorns in them and when she gets pricked by one, she'll say that her cut resembles the relationship. Bleeding and getting worse every moment. She'd be best without it." I stared at him intently and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
I arrived at the mansion with the hard cover books wrapped in a red box with a hot pink ribbon. Hopefully, the rich and snobby won't bombard me with rants to leave his cousin alone. Amy's my woman. He should get his own.  
I rang the doorbell and Nellie answered. She was dressed in hot pink and this time a few streaks in her hair were dyed hot pink and red.  
She must've caught me staring because she said, "You like?" she asked.  
"Well," I thought of something to come up with, that was true, and a lie at the same time. "It sure is interesting." I finished. At least I didn't lie! Don't look at me like that!  
Dan was at the table, gobbling down stacks of pancakes. He looked up at me and swallowed then said "Hey, Evan. Amy's spending time on her hair." then he rolled his eyes. I can tell that he didn't want to talk about it.  
So I sat down and fiddled with my IPhone. I don't even know why I bought it. I hate it. You can do everything on it... except actually call people. And there's this stupid auto-correct that mixes up your words and I can't stand it.  
I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I didn't have to turn around to know it was Sinead. "Hey, Evan. Happy Valentines." she said. She's a nice person. She's cheery most of the time, unless you mess up one of her experiments. I learned that the hard way. I wasn't able to walk for 2 weeks. I couldn't tell my parents that Amy's evil twin did it because they'd make me break up with her.  
Then I heard a lot of people come down the stairs. Then someone came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't need a million dollars to know that it was Amy or Ian playing some disgusting joke.  
"Hey babe" she said. Ian, Dan, and Hamilton made gagging sounds. Single people can be so immature sometimes. Except for Dan who isn't used to seeing to his sister kiss other people.  
The doorbell rang once, then twice, then repeatedly. Someone then unlocked the door and Stacy walked into the dining room, where we were.  
"Happy Valentine's day you guys!" She said cheerfully to everyone except Dan. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ninja Master." she said to Dan and handed him the newest Ninja Return Game.  
Dan's eyes looked they were they were about to cry. "You truly love me." he sniffed and took the game from her hand and they hugged. Everybody cooed and 'Awwed' until Stacy broke the silence.  
"Now, since I had to sneak that money out of my mom's credit card, where's my present?" she said. "Not to be greedy or anything."  
"Well, here's one-third of your gift." then he handed her a big red box of chocolates. "Like Paul Sutton." he said. I wonder what he meant. Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"And here's the second part of your gift." then he kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help but 'Aww' with the rest of the family, even though real men don't 'Aww'. Natalie coughed and sputtered. When did she get here?  
"So... Let's get going. I don't want Mrs. Garabaldi breathing down my neck." Dan finished.  
"That's it? What about the last part of the present?" Stacy asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he said. I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at my watch. 8:09 am.  
"Hey, we better get going." I said. We said our good-byes and then headed out to the car.

Once we were in the car, Amy started talking. "Okay, Evan. I wanna tell you something. And well I wanna tell you this before you hear a false version at school." she said. I nodded. Then she went on. "Ian and Natalie came here two weeks ago because they need to stay in the CCC to track down their father. While they were here, Ian asked me out to the movies." I breathed in and she said, "I know, but he knew that we were already together so I told him only as friends. We even brought Stacy and Dan along right, you guys?" Amy asked through clenched teeth. Then she turned around and saw Stacy and Dan playing with these cootie catcher or whatever you call them.  
"Dan!" she hissed. He looked up and nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah. We came." he said. Then Amy turned to me and concluded with, "So there you have it. I knew you'd understand! Oh, and did I tell you I'm trying out for cheerleading? Thanks for listening.  
"Wait what?" I asked her, confused. She was doing what?  
"I said, I knew you'd understand."  
"No, the one before that."  
"So there you have it?"  
"The one about cheerleading!" I replied, exasperated.  
"Oh, that!" she said, like it just came to her. "It's for a good cause. It helps me overcome my fear of public speaking. And it adds dancing to flexibility and flips. Gymnastics is good but, do you know how many awards you can get from cheerleading?"  
I thought of it for a while and shook my head. "I thought you were a feminist." I said.  
"I am."  
"Sorry 'bout that. Just wanted you to know." she finished. I pulled into the school parking lot where other cars were pulling in. We were early, so we had extra study time and junk. Stacy and Dan left to their wing when me and Amy went to Study Hall.  
Let's hope this Anniversary will go alright.


	11. Stupid Logan Matthews

**Sorry I haven't been posting. And I don't own anything except for the plot line and Stacy and Logan Matthews and I hate to say it, Allison Matthews. And thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 **

Stacy's POV

I kept on trying to focus on what Mrs. Nelson was saying. It was something about puppies and chocolate. Two things that should never mix. My mind kept on wandering back to my last part of the present. I'm not a girly-girl, you can ask anyone! But the estrogen has taken its toll on me. Again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder that disrupted my thoughts. Lea Song was holding out a piece of notebook paper that was cut into a heart. I took it from her and opened it.

"Happy Valentine's day, beautiful! You know who it is. Meet me at the Jungle Gym, and wear something nice."

I looked over my shoulder, and there he was. Logan Matthews. I'm not on best terms with him. I don't hate him! I'm just not that excited about his existence. He winked and smiled. What a creep!

And this is when the hat-, I mean, strong dislike started: We were in 3rd grade and it was before my mom dressed me up in girlier clothes. I was a tomboy. I always wore red oversized sweatshirts and junk. Now I dress something somewhat like Dan's cousin, Natalie.

We were on the swings and we were swinging and junk then he told me to stop swinging for a little. Then he said he liked me and leaned in and kissed me, on the cheek. I blushed and blushed and I couldn't forget that kiss that night. But the next morning, I went to the bus stop and said 'Hi' to him and all his friends were all like, "Eww, why is she talking to you?" and all that type of stuff. Logan shook his head and walked up to me and he said, "I don't know why you're saying hi to me. Nobody likes me so you can walk your butt home, little ugly girl" Everyone started laughing at me. I had to admit, it was funny but not to me at the time. I didn't know someone that cute could know so many bad words. Dan knows bad words too, but he only says 'em when he wants. That's what makes him "funny". I ran home and told my mom I didn't feel good. Of course I didn't feel good.

My mom got a modeling job in Attleboro, so we had to move there from Boston. I was still going to the same school, of course. But I didn't live a short walking distance from Dan anymore. And there were more times when he betrayed me, but I'll tell you that later. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Dan came up beside me and said, "Meet me today at the Botanical Garden, and wear something nice, Okay?" I shoved him playfully and my eyes widened. And all of a sudden, I couldn't stop talking. "What note? What Jungle Gym? I don't know what you're talking about!" I sputtered. "What note? Yes I said Botanical Garden, as in the park with a lot of flowers. And I'm afraid _I _don't know what you're talking about. Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. I shook my head no. Obviously he just came out of English class because of the way he was talking.

"After school. Botanical Garden. Got it. Later!" I said and kissed him on the mouth and hurried to P. E before he could ask any more questions. When I left Dan and I was thinking about Dan asking me questions, a song popped into my head. "Asking all these questions, asking all these questions"


	12. Sucky News and Random Junk

**Bad news people. If you guys have a 39 Clues account, then you might've seen this story on the front page of the message board a few times. I copy and paste the chapters from there to here and add anything that needs to be added and stuff. But right now there's something wrong with my laptop and whenever I try to go to the message board, the "Internet Explorer cannot show this crap to you" page comes up. I know, it sucks. But I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating. My schedule has been on and off and by schedule I mean watching random Jenna Marbles videos. So as a gift to you guys, I present: Pearl's random skit show whatever thing! Featuring characters from Love Triangle! PearlAgent64 does not own the 39 clues! If I did Evan would've already been killed!**

Dan and Stacy: A Lovely Conversation

Dan and Stacy are sitting on the couch. Stacy is reading a book and Dan is playing secretly playing on his IPad.

Stacy: Dan we've been together for 3 months. I'm surprised we've come this far.

Dan (not paying attention): Me too.

Stacy: So I guess its okay for me to say this.

Dan (still not paying attention): Cool.

Stacy: I... L…O…V…E… Y-

Dan: C-C-C-Combo Breaker! (Accidentally spills orange juice on Stacy's bag.)

Stacy: What the hell is your problem?

Dan: Uuh… Sorry?

Joe Mama (39 Clues Style)

Dan: Nellie?

Nellie glares at Dan and goes back to reading.

Dan: Nellie?... Nellie Nellie Nellie! Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie Nellie?

Nellie: What?

Dan: I've got something for you Nellie! Just for you, Nellie!

Nellie: If it isn't food, I don't want it!

Dan: Its way better than that, Nellie! (Dan takes a magazine out of his pocket and turns to a page with the newest Ninja Lord game on it.)

Nellie: (Stares at the page for a moment.) What do you want me to do with this?

Dan: I want you to buy it of course! You have to buy it or else I'll call the police. And tell everybody you're a bad guardian. A very very very very very very ver-

Nellie kicks Dan out the window

Dan: BAD GUARDIAN!

**Sorry but I have to stop here people. I can't come up with anymore funny material. So...which one did you like because I honestly thought that those weren't funny.**

**Question of the chapter: Did anybody here read Chapter 5 at all? I didn't get reviews for that. I think I'm doing too many chapters at one time. **

**So… REVIEW! And if you have any questions I'm glad to answer them.**


	13. Continuation of Sucky News

**I honestly don't know what's wrong with my laptop when I try to get on the message board. So here are some more stories of random junk. I'm planning to put some of them in the story eventually.**

Stacy Renaults: The Dr. Phil of the Year

It's Halloween and Natalie is attempting to dress up like Victoria Beckham. But she breaks her mascara stick.

Natalie (singing to herself): Ooh, yeah! Gonna look hot tonight! Instead the guys'll want me instead of candy! *Snap* Oh, no! I broke my stupid mascara stick!

Natalie starts crying and Stacy knocks on the door. She opens the door and her and Dan walk in and see Natalie crying.

Stacy: What's wrong, Natalie?

Natalie: I- *sniff* I broke… *gasp* mascara stick... can't… Victoria Beckham…Fat… Ugly!

Dan: I think she meant that she broke her mascara stick, now she can't look like Victoria Beckham and she'll be fat and ugly.

Stacy: How do you know?

Dan: Because I know.

Stacy: *rolls eyes* Natalie, you don't need make up to look beautiful. You're perfect the way you are! Right, Dan?

Dan: *shrugs*

Stacy: *elbows Dan in the stomach. Hard*

Dan: Geez! Uh… Yeah! You're perfect the way you are with or without make up! I mean I'm good looking right? Right now you look better than me! I'm probably the ugliest in the house right now!

Natalie (stops crying): But I'm just as ugly as you!

Dan: I was just trying to make you feel better, you fat, ugly cow.

Natalie starts crying, even louder.

Stacy: Dan! What the fudge! You're not helping!

Dan: Well she's not helping either! How are we going to help her if she doesn't help us help her?

Stacy: Maybe you _are_ the ugliest in the house right now. And the stupidest.

Dan: You're so mean! *starts sobbing*

Stacy: I give up *walks out of the room*

Dan lifts Natalie out of the chair then sits in it the puts Natalie on his lap and they cry together.

Dan: It just hurts so bad!

Natalie: I know!

Dan and Stacy: Heartfelt Poems

Dan and Stacy are sitting in the living room.

Dan: You know, Stacy, it's been 3 months since I asked you out. Aren't you surprised?

Stacy: Yes. Yes I am. And I tried to tell you the same thing before you so rudely "C-C-C-C Comber Breaker'd" all over my bag!

Dan: Really?

Stacy: Yeah.

Dan: I don't think so.

Stacy rolls her eyes. Evan and Amy come into the living room and turn on the T.V.

Amy: Hey you two! How's it going?

Stacy: Fine.

Evan: Stop by Aunt Mabel's house. She has cookies for you.

Stacy: So I'll stop by Aunt Mabel's house to eat her cookies?

Dan: *snickers*

Evan: What's so funny?

Amy *snickers*: She said…she said 'Eat her cookies'

Evan: Not you too!

Amy and Dan burst out laughing.

Stacy: Are you done?

Dan: Yeah. Okay. What I was going to say before all this talk about Mabel Tolliver's cookies…

Amy: I can't take it anymore!

Dan and Amy burst out laughing.

Evan:*rolls eyes*

Stacy: *glares at Dan*

Dan: I'm done!

Amy: S-S-Sorry!

Dan: Now back to what I was saying, I wrote a poem for you! Especially for you Stacy! Just for you Stacy!

Stacy: I'd love to hear the poem, not who it's for!

Dan: Okay! Here goes! Roses are red; Violets are blue; Sugar is sweet and so are you!

Stacy, Amy, and Evan: Aw!

Dan: But the roses are wilted; the violets are dead! The sugar bowl is empty, and so is your head.

Evan: Dude…

Amy: You idiot.

Stacy: What the hell is wrong with you, Dan?

Dan: Sure was fun making up this rhyme! Now go make me a sandwich, or you're committing a crime.

Evan: How did you get a girlfriend in the first place?

Amy: You took the words straight out of my mouth.

Stacy: I'll frackin' kill you!

**Hope you guys liked it! And tomorrow I'll try to update early because it only works in the afternoon. So… Read and review! And you guys have to because its 11:24 P.M right now. Yeah, I stayed up until almost midnight to finish this for you. Thank you for the compliments!**


	14. The Throwdown and The Auditions

**Okay! I finally got it! I'm saving the rest in advance but I will update it little by little. I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, don't you think Ian and Amy would already be married?**

Chapter 12 Logan Matthews' POV  
I paced under the Jungle Gym, waiting for Stacy to show up. Yeah, I'm nervous. Why, you ask? I haven't talked to her since Maya Cortez's party, which was about 2 years ago. She hates me totally. I couldn't blame her. I'm not my own biggest fan.  
I heard footsteps behind me so I stopped pacing and turned towards the footsteps. And there she was.  
"Hey, Stacy! How's it going? Is Janicka doing okay?" I asked her.  
"Cut the fudge, Logan. I know you don't care about Janicka or my well-being. What do you want?" Stacy asked harshly.  
"Ouch." I feigned hurt. "Can't I see my girl without being-" I started but she cut me off with a slap across the face.  
"Don't ever, _ever _call me your girl ever again! I'm with someone else, you know." she said. She started walking away dramatically.  
"I guess it's all about that Cahill kid, huh? I should've known. You can't spend u second without that loser." I said. She must have heard me because she turned on her heels and walked slowly towards me. I took a step back for every step she took forward.  
"What did you say?" she asked me through clenched teeth.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said sheepishly. She still came towards me then ran after me. I ran too. In 4th grade she beat me up for what I did the year before. I wasn't able to walk right for 2 months! But the good thing is she speeded up the process of me losing teeth!  
I ran as fast as I could but she was no match for me. She tackled me and pounded my face into the dirt. She pulled my hair and pinned me to the ground. Good thing is I didn't lose any teeth this time.  
"Next time you talk about my boyfriend, you will surely wish you were never alive." she said when she was done pummeling me. "Oh and you better not tell anybody about what happened. Or else." she walked away with dirt all over her skinny jeans.

Amy's POV  
I walked into the gym where tryouts were being held. Some other girls were there, stretching and getting ready for tryouts also. I keep reminding myself, why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to show that I'm not a nerd and I can actually be brave.  
The boys were finishing up their dodge ball game. Evan was trying his best not to get hit but eventually failed. That's what bothers me. If I ever get cornered in an alley and some guy is trying to get with me and I can't stand up for myself, how will Evan show whose boss?  
Coach McKinley tooted his whistle and said, "Time's up dudes. You did awesome. Go hit the showers. I can smell all of you." and the guys ran to the shower.  
Then the other gym doors opened. In came the Head Cheerleader, Miranda. Then the assistant, Chloe. "Okay girls, we know all of you are gigantic losers here to make your big breaks. I don't care if you're a Senior and I'm a Senior also. There will be no exceptions. Its either you rock or not. Got it?" Miranda announced. Everyone except me yelled out, "Yes, Ma'am!"  
"Okay." Chloe said. "Me and a few other cheerleaders will show you routine and you will have to follow it perfectly." Then some girls in tight t-shirts and shorty shorts came out of the gym doors.  
Someone pressed a button and the boombox pumped out pop music. I paid close attention to the routine and to the music. The music wasn't that bad. Here's how it goes:  
_I hate to say it but they play this dumb song in every club,  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love!  
And when I walk people stop and stare  
Like nobody else is there you know it's me not you!  
Who said anything about you?  
_The song went on. I asked a girl beside me if she knew what the name of the song was. She nodded and said, "Popular by The Veronicas".  
"Okay then, you try that out now." Miranda said and we did what the others did from memory only. We practiced stretches and flips then Miranda was like, "We'll let you know Friday."  
I sure hope I got in.


	15. Hate Mail and The Date

**Looks like Love Triangle is making progress! It's even got hate mail. I appreciate the flames and what I love more is that the people who posted it were too chicken to make an account and post the review. Thanks for the tips, I'll be sure to use them. And I'm keeping the reviews up. Thanks for the help! Here's the next chapter fans and haters! Enjoy.**

Chapter 13 Dan's POV  
After school, I got home, and changed into fancy clothes. Well, at least what I thought was fancy clothes. I walked out of my room a black buttoned up shirt and cologne. Nothing special. But Amy thought it was.  
"Ooooh, who's the unlucky girl Danny boy?" Amy asked me. I shot her a look and she said, "Oh. Poor Stacy. Send her my condolences." then her and Sinead started laughing. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's why nobody likes you, Amy." I said.  
"I was just kidding. Go brush your hair. It looks like a bird breeded in there or something." she replied.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Where's the package?" I said while giving myself a body check to see if I have it. Sinead then held up a small black case with the words, "For Stacy" engraved onto the top.  
"Looking for this?" Sinead asked.  
"Yeah, Thanks alot. I'm gonna be gone for a while so, don't wait up. 'Kay?" I said. Amy eyed me then nodded. I put the case into my pocket and picked up my skateboard and took off to Stacy's house, which was across the street. Stacy's mom is some sort of model and that makes the Renault's family almost as rich as we are. No offense but its sorta boring being rich. Anyways...  
I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps then yelling from the inside. I was our family was a playful chaotic like Stacy's. Not "I'm gonna shoot you if you don't give me your chocolate" vibe that we got from the clue hunt.  
"Hello?" Stacy's brother, Oliver answered the door.  
"Yeah, is Stacy here?" I asked him.  
"No, not yet. She's pro- oh, here she comes!" he said. Then Stacy whipped past me and into the door, with dirt all over her jeans and an alarming color on her yellow cardigan. Red. Blood red. I took hold of her arm and she turned around.  
"I'm sorry I'm late! I got held up by...some people. Yeah. I got held up by some people who wanted to show me their campaign... for why... roses are... delectable. Yeah! That's what happened. And they threw a bunch of rocks at me 'coz I disagreed with them and... you're not buying this, aren't you?" she said. Really fast. I shook my head.  
"Okay, let me freshen up and I can tell you the truth." she said.  
"But first answer this, why do you have blood on your sweater?" Oliver asked.  
"It's not mine" she answered. Oh. My. Lishus. Oliver and I exchanged a look when Stacy went inside.  
"Oh, god. My sister's a serial killer in the making!" he said. He invited me inside to wait for Stacy to come down. 20 minutes later, she came down with a black and white polka dotted dress with a red belt.  
"You look great!" I told her. She blushed. We walked to the Botanical Gardens that weren't so far away. Stacy explained her why she was all bloody and junk.  
And now, I'm a little pissed that Logan tried to get with Stacy. Nobody likes him. Well, I don't like him. The teachers love him, the girls adore him, but he's not on best terms with most of the guys at our school. You wouldn't believe how many girls he won over! I have had some lady callers. But I never stayed with them long because I had a feeling they only wanted my money. I asked out only 2 people. The first one rejected me. Brutally. The second one was Stacy and we're pretty happy with each other. I got my heart broken over one girl. That's probably what you get for asking out a C-  
"So now, I probably might be suspended. I hate how Logan's mother is part of the PTA. Dan are you even listening?" Stacy said. Putting an end to my thoughts.  
"Yeah. I hate that too. He gets everything he wants." I answered. We arrived at the gate. The scenery was beautiful. I smiled.  
Me and Stacy walked in circles before we found a nice area with snowdrops. It's a wonder how these things grow in February.  
"Stacy?" I called gently.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"You ready for the last part of your present?" I knew she thought I forgot because she gasped softly.  
"Yeah." she said again. I turned to her and took the black case out of my pocket. I placed it in her hands and she looked up at me.  
"Go ahead." I said. She opened the case. And in it was a silver necklace with an azure stone in the middle. The stone represented her eyes. Stacy smiled a big white smile. "May I?" I asked as I took the necklace out of the case a put it around her neck. I took her hair out of it and we turned back to face each other. Cheesy, I know. But how else am I gonna show her how much I like her?  
"Thank you Dan." Stacy said. Then she leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in also and our lips connected.

**By the way, Mr. and Mrs. Dipstick, Stacy is leaving soon. If you have any extra thoughts come again and show everybody how bad my story is. Because you know how much I love haters! Oh and fans, if you're wondering what I'm talking about here's what I'm talking about:**

Guest 7/13/12 . chapter 13

Your chapters need to be longer. Instead of posting five chapters at a time, try posting one chapter that is at least 900 words long.  
2) We don't want to know about Stacy. This story is called love triangle, and it is supposed to be about Ian, Evan, and Amy. Stacy is an annoying Mary-Sue. If you want to talk about Stacy, write a different story about her.  
3) You should really post the other two drabbl-ey things as separate entries. I don't think you're supposed to post three stories on one post.  
4) This story...is not very good. It is unoriginal, incredibly cliched, and unrealistic. Why would they take Dan, Natalie, and Stacey on a date? And Ian is not an Idiot. He would not ask Amy out if she had a boyfriend. He would talk to her first. Furthermore, you lack detail, characterization, and emotions. Plus, Stacey? Unnessecery!

Wow 7/13/12 . chapter 1

You've got some nerve writing the word 'retard' on your summary. You're awful. And it reflects on how bad this story is.

**If you think my story is bad, I wanna see some work of your own. Enter the contest I mentioned in Chapter 5. If you're strong enough. **


	16. Im Toast

**Guess what? I'm over the hate mail now but now I have something that's scaring me. Search up this guy named Edward Mordrake and read his biography after you finish reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 14 Evan's POV  
I was in the CCC, waiting for Amy. To keep myself company, I brought my stupid Iphone. Dan and Stacy were on a date and I still haven't given Amy her Valentines Day gift.  
I got bored so I wandered out into the hallways, looking for Amy. I brought the Encyclopedias with me, in case I found her. I walked downstairs and I was going to go in the kitchen when I heard voices. 2 voices, Amy and the devil himself, Ian.  
"Since we're friends now, I want to make a truce." he said, yeah right!  
"Me too. I don't want things t-t-to be awkward anymore." she said back. He's doing something to her, I know it! She only stutters in front of people who insult her! Part of ,e wanted to bust through the door and beat the fudge out of him, but he'd probably sue. Instead I stayed rooted to the door, listening to their conversation.  
"So I'm giving you this." I heard shuffling then ripping of paper. "If you don't want it,be honest. I can ta-" but he was cut off.  
"The 2012 edition of The World Book Encyclopedia? Are you kidding? I wouldn't trade this for anything! Thank you so much!" Amy exclaimed. What?  
My heart sank and I walked all the way back to the CCC and threw my present for her away. I guess she doesn't want this anymore now that she has it. I plopped down in front of a computer.  
"What's wrong?" Sinead asked me. We were the only ones in the CCC. I wonder...  
"Nothing. Relationship problems, that's all." I replied.  
"It doesn't seem that that's all. Talk to me." she said.  
I sighed. "I caught Amy talking with Ian." I said.  
"Don't tell me that you're jealous of Ian, are you?" she asked me. I didn't say anything so she took that as a yes.  
"Evan, relax okay? Amy loves you now, okay? If you believe that she doesn't like you, your personality will reflect that and-" I cut her off. With a kiss. What? I don't know why I did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do.  
I ended the kiss and looked down at Sinead. Her face was red with either rage or embarassment, I couldn't tell because she ran out of the room before I could say anything. Fudge. Why would I do that?  
"Good thing nobody saw that." I said under my breath.  
"Yes. A good thing." said a silky accent. I turned around and saw Ian and Natalie Kabra in the corner.  
"A very good thing indeed. You know some people just can't keep their mouth shut." Ian said.  
"Dude! I swear to Bob, if you tell anyone-" I started.  
"You'll do what? Stare at me until I feel uncomfortable? I'm already uncomfortable just looking at you." Ian replied.  
"Besides," Natalie piped up, "You're not very appealing. You do realize Amy can do so much better than you." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do I have to do that will keep you from telling?" I asked. I must have sounded desperate because they both threw their heads back and laughed. How cruel!  
"Oh, you don't have to do anything. Amy will find out one way or the other. Or, I'll tell her when the time is right. But for now, you better enjoy the time you have now with her." he said. Then they both walked out of the room.  
I'm toast!


	17. Im enjoying this

**I'm over the hate mail you guys. Thanks for the words of support and junk. And I'm sorry for not updating for so long. One Word: Anime. As in Lucky Star, Rosario+Vampire, Hetalia Axis Powers, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzmiya, and Lovely Complex. It's just so addictive! Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own The 39 Clues or S Club 7. Why do we even have to do this it's obvious that I don't own anything!**

Chapter 15 (We've come a long way, haven't we?) Ian's POV  
The rest of the day was happy for me. Perhaps Valentine's Day won't be Forever Alone Day anymore. But it will be for Evan. But I'm not gonna tell Amy. He is. If I tell her, then her heart will break and I would be responsible for it. But now I keep thinking: When did I get soft?  
I walked out of the CCC with Natalie. She was looking for Sinead to help her with her phone or something.  
"Can you believe he had that in him?" I asked Natalie. She shook her head. I get that Amy and Sinead are alike in most ways. But if I was Amy's boyfriend, I'd never kiss Sinead. Probably because Sinead doesn't like me, but if she did, I never would. I guess it shows who's faithful in relationships.  
"_'Coz everybody wants ya...When everybody sees ya! The world is full of dreamers... But I'm a great believer...And I'm no fool.._." Oi. I really wish Natalie had never heard of S Club7 in the first place. I loved the show though. But Rachel reminds me a little of Amy. That's strange. Rachel was my favorite.  
"Natalie!" I yelled.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"Can you not shut your mouth?" I hissed back. She rolled her eyes.  
"_'Coz I got you!" _she finished then she went into her room and slammed the door behind her. Ugh. Little sisters can be such a bother.  
Then I heard fast footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and saw Evan running towards me.  
"Ian! Ian wait! I know you're going to tell Amy if I don't give you something. I'll do anything, I tell you! Anything!" he said desperately.  
"Please say that again so my voice recorder can hear it too please." I said while taking out my voice recorder. He rolled his eyes and said, "I'll do anything as long as you don't tell Amy about what happened." I stopped the recording.  
"First thing's first, go fetch me a glass of lemonade. Yellow lemonade, not pink lemonade. And if you hide some of your natural lemonade- or what you people call it, pee-in it. God help me, I'll..." I started then Evan panicked and started running towards the kitchen to start my lemonade. What an idiot. Did I not tell him that _I'm _not going to tell her, _he _is?  
The front door opened and in came Amy's sorry excuse for a brother came in all happy and with pink lipstick on his collar. What?  
"Good evening Ian. Nice weather we're having, huh?" he said cheerfully. It surprises me how fast he can move on from my sister, a drama queen, to Stacy, a tomboy. There was a thunderclap, followed by fast and heavy drops of rain.  
"Yes. Beautiful weather. Beautiful weather indeed." I replied sarcastically.  
"You bet." he said and practically floated all the way back to his room. This Valentine's Day has been strange.  
I walked to the kitchen where Evan was busy trying to juice lemons. It was funny seeing him agitated with citrus fruit and a juicer. Then he threw the lemon down and said, "Forget this!" and opened the fridge and got out a jug of lemonade and poured it into a glass. I went to the dining room and sat down. Then Evan came in and set down the glass in front of me.  
"Hmmmm..." I said while inspecting the glass and the lemonade. "Looks good, but I like pulp in my lemonade." I said.  
"Fine." then a few minutes later he came back. He probably just spooned some of the lemon into the drink.  
"Thank you." I said as he handed me my glass. I looked at the glass again. "It looks good, but I don't like pulp."  
"You just sai-" he said but I cut him off.  
"You know, I know where you can get some 'Forever Alone' t-shirts." I said. He growled and took the glass back into the kitchen and came back. And each time he brought the glass back, I faked a complaint like, "Too sweet." or "Too sour." or "I'm sure you peed in this one."  
I kept on going until 8 p.m., when Evan had to go back home. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to see Evan tomorrow!


	18. I almost made her smile

**Thank you for your entry and I'm going to say this again. I'm over the hate mail! Thank you for the support but I'm putting that behind me, okay? There are a lot of stories and writers that get hate mail all the time and I realize that what I got was nothing compared to what others get. Okay? And by the way, I never cried over the hate mail or complained. I have to admit, it got me down a little bit. But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I realize my story is bad because this is my first Amian! I'm a beginner. There I said it. If it'll make you all feel better, I'm changing the summary and taking one out of two reviews that seemed like flames to me, as very strong constructive critism. Enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter 16 (OH MY LISHUS, CHAPTER 16?) Dan's POV  
I walked back home from Stacy's house just before the storm started. I was happy. Stacy made me feel better on the most painful day of the year.  
I discussed the weather with Ian then went upstairs into my room. I soon realized I wasn't the only one who was in the room. On my bed was the one and only Natalie Kabra.  
"Natalie?" I yelped when I saw her. There is no way I'm letting her ruin my good mood so I calmed down.  
"Hello, Daniel. Why are you so happy? After all it's Forever Alone Day, right?" she asked smoothly. What does she even want?  
"1) Why are you in my room? 2) Its Dan, not Daniel. 3) Why do you care?" I replied.  
"Whatever. I just have to ask you one question. Do you like Amy and Evan together?" she asked. This is a trick question right? RIGHT?  
"Uh..." I said hesitantly.  
"I'm waiting for an answer Daniel. This silence is killing me." she said innocently. If the silence is killing her, maybe I should keep my mouth shut for the rest of the night. No pun intended.  
"Well, I don't have a problem with Amy dating Evan. If Amy likes Evan, then she can like him. I wouldn't stop her." I said carefully.  
"Daniel, this is a yes or no question and you have to be honest. Do you or do you not like Amy and Evan going out?" she said impatiently. I didn't say anything.  
"Well, I think you're going to need a little more motivation. What's your favorite number Daniel? Any number at all." she said while reaching towards her waistband. There was something under there. I know it.  
"Um... Well, it's obviously not 39, I'll tell you that." I said. Natalie rolled her eyes. "I'll go with 50." I said.  
"Perfect." she purred. She pulled out her mini dart gun from her waist band from her designer jeans and then took a vial full of a thick blue liquid from her jacket pocket. The vial had a stick that said, "#85". Did I just choose my own torture?  
"But I said 50!" I whined. Now I'm whining? Whatever Stacy did to me, she can't do it again. I'm practically begging for Natalie to inject me with poison!  
"Too bad!" she yelled. "Now answer my question. Let me remind you, this is a yes or no question, okay?" she asked and waited for me to answer her.  
"No, okay? I sort of preferred when she was sing-" I started but she cut me off.  
"That was all I needed. Now are you going to watch this video or stand there like an idiot?" she said smoothly.

I sighed a breath of relief and realized I was holding my breath this whole time. She took my hand and led me up to the CCC's Control Room. It controlled everything in the CCC and showed security footage of the CCC 24/7/365.

Natalie went over to one of the screens and typed in the password to open the folder that contained the security tapes. She then clicked on today's date. The video player popped up and then the video started rolling.

At first I saw Evan moping into the CCC, throwing away the gift he brought for Amy. Sinead was also in the CCC and she said something to Evan and he said something back. Then the door on the screen to the CCC opened and in came Ian and Natalie. What happened next was strange. All of a sudden, the keyboard started smoking. "What happened?" I asked.

"What are you two doing here?" a voice behind us said. Natalie and I turned around to see Ian standing behind us with a half-empty glass of lemonade in his hand.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Natalie said skeptically.

"I was checking on security footage. You know, I would really appreciate it if you left. Now." Ian said adamantly.

"What do you have to hide, Ian?" I asked. My good mood was dead and gone by now.

"What do _you two_ have to hide? Both of you snuck up here at 10:00 and the lights are still off. You locked the door behind you and by the way you're huddled in front of the computer, you don't want to be caught watching whatever you two want to watch." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Stop trying to avoid the question." Natalie said monotonously.

"Go to sleep. Both of you." Ian said. Then he walked out of the room.

"Come on. I don't want to be yelled at again." I stood up and started out the door. I heard Natalie turn the lights off. Her heels started clicking on the floor after me.

"So, what did you and Stacy do?" Natalie asked nonchalantly.

"You know, what boyfriend and girlfriend usually do." I said. "Why do you want to know?"

There was an awkward moment of silence then Natalie answered. "I was curious."

"Why? You want some Danny-action too?" I said in a seductive tone.

Natalie looked at me and I wiggled my eyebrows at her. The edges of her lips twitched. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was going to smile at me.

"You're disgusting, Daniel." Natalie said. And we walked back to our rooms with silence.


	19. Pre Chateau Bistro and Random Junk

**Okay. I know I haven't been updating in a long time because I have alot on my plate and I've been avoiding this site for a while. Intentionally. Again, I am a BEGINNER! This is my first 39 Clues I've ever done. And I considered those very strong comments as you know..very strong comments. **

**Oh and Arriana, If that's how to spell your name, Your entry was pretty good. But Please let this be the last I hear of your...strong-mouthed reviews. If you have mean to say, save us all the trouble and keep it to yourself. That review really hurt me. I get you were being honest but you could've apologized in a different instead of "I'm sorry I didn't reply in a way that didn't kiss your butt" because that is absolutely is not a apology in my eyes. Again, first-timer. And you might want to soften your words before you come back here and bomb my story. Think what you want, but don't type it.**

**From here on out, flames aren't allowed here. If you have something mean to say at least put an honest apology at the end of the review if you don't want me to take it the wrong way and put it in one of my chapters. Thank you for your contribution and for the reviews. And start expecting more spaces between updates!**

**P.M me if you want to give me words of encouragement please. And I'd appreciate it if someone told my 5-I mean 6 year old sister to stop biting me on my back. I'm getting bruises...and I don't know how I get them. And none of you aren't giving a crap at all... and you wouldn't believe what song is stuck in my head... _my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, its better than yours..._ WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

**I don't own the 39 clues. Only the sucky plot.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Part One, I cant believe this is ending soon!

Evan's POV  
The next day, I went back to the mansion to redo what happened on Valentines. Not the kissing part with Sinead and everything, but you know what I mean. I got Amy a promise ring. Its a symbol that we would never seperate each other, and we would never cheat on each other. Again. I sorta feel bad doing this, but its better to keep this away from her, for the sake of our relationship.

I don't even know why I kissed Sinead. It was just the way her eyes sparkled in the light and her hair was looking...awesome and junk, and I couldn't help myself. I just kissed her.  
I knocked on the door and a pair of cerulean eyes peeked out. "You've got some nerve showing up back here." the owner of the eyes said.  
"I came here for Amy. And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Lets just forget about it. Please." I pleaded.

Sinead stepped out from behind the door and thought for a moment. "Deal." indecisively. (sp?) "But if someone brings it up, I'm not denying it." Then she walked back into the house and left the door open, so I took that as a sign to come in.  
I saw Amy at the kitchen counter, sipping orange juice and scrolling through her phone. "Hey Ames!" I called out.  
"Finally! I've been waiting for you to call! What happened last night? You left without notice. And it was our anniversary! I hate you! How could you-" she started but I smashed my lips against hers, stopping her mid-rant. Now I feel guilty- really guilty about yesterday. I guess I'm gonna be cutting everybody off with a kiss. I hope Ian doesn't get into a rant because I'm not looking forward to kissing him. At all.  
"Sorry I left in such a hurry. I had to do family buisness. Stacy got into a fight earlier." At least I didn't have to lie.  
"Oh." Amy said, looking down at her shoes. "Sorry for yelling." I nodded as to say, "Its okay."  
"Well, I made reservations to eat at the _Chateau Bistro_. Its this fancy half Italian-French restaurant. My mom and dad have been there before, for their anniversary. They say its really good." I said.  
"Oh, Evan. You didn't have to. It must be really expensive." she said.  
"Don't worry, my uncle works there. We get a discount." I said back.  
"What are you guys talking about? You sound like you're talking about Burger King or something." Dan said.  
"Good morning to you too, Dan." I said.

Amy's POV  
It was 7:45. I just got out of the shower and we're going to the Chateau Bistro in 15 minutes. What the fudge am I going to wear? Then I heard a knock on the door then a yell. "Amy, I need my eyeshadow back!" I recognized the voice as Natalie's. I opened the door and dragged her in.  
"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she yelped.  
"Calm down, okay! I just need your help choosing an outfit. I'm going to a fancy restaurant and I still don't know what to wear and we're leaving in 14 minutes!" I pleaded.  
"Don't worry. Whats your favorite color?" she asked me. I looked at her skeptically. "Green." I said.  
"Perfect." she purred.

Ian's POV  
I was sitting in the CCC in front of a computer across the room from Evan.  
"So, I heard you're going on a date with Amy in a few minutes." I said. My eye twitched.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked. That didn't even make any sense.  
"Nothing. Its just that you should wear this." It was a camera handkercheif and a small microphone to fit in his ear.  
"Why?" he asked. This is like the time Sinead tried to put a tracking device on him and he had a hissy fit. Well, he probably didn't have a hissy fit but he refused.  
"You know, eHarmony probably allows teenagers..." I started.

"Okay, fine!" he yelled exasperatedly. Ah, the sweet smell of victory.

* * *

**Question of the chapter. Pick one or the other. REQUIRED!**

**A) One Direction or Big Time Rush?**

**B) What song is stuck in your head?**

**P.S, Thanks for the cookie, GGRoseEverdeen for the cookie. I'll dispose of it properly. Through my mouth to my...uh...nevermind.**


	20. The Chateau Bistro

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys remind me of me. When someone picks on someone I know, I go down on them ****_hard_****. There's this one kid who was getting bullied really bad at my school because he always wanted to be a girl and he skipped instead of walking. He didn't have a problem or anything, the guys in the school laughed at him and junk so I told him not to worry. The leading kid who was making fun Jake (the one I was talking about earlier, but thats not his real name) has a big head. And his name was um...Bob-Joe. Bob-Joe has a big head and has sorta jowly cheeks and when he shakes his head, they jiggle. I told Jake that so he'll feel better and we all started laughing. And Bob-Joe got his at the end of the school year. One time I was dozing off in class and Bob-Joe was a class clown at the time. So I started dozing off and Bob-Joe started singing this annoying "Wake up Avree!" song (My real name is Pearl but Pearl's an old lady name, so I'm naming myself what I'd name my child. What? Its the internet!) and the whole class started join in. But now I'm wasting your time. Go to my profile and click on the link to my blog if you wanna hear the rest of this story.**

** Here's the next chapter. I didn't have much time to edit it and junk so its probably not that good. **

**I don't own:**

**The 39 Clues**

**Buy you a Drank by T-Pain**

**One Week by The Barenaked Ladies**

**I'll be there by S Club 7**

**Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice**

**or**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

* * *

Chapter 17 Part Two (Tear Tear, Sob Sob, Eh. I'll get over it)

Evan's POV

I waited downstairs for Amy to come. Yesterday she gave me contacts. I don't know why because everybody looks good in glasses. Take me for example!

Ian was fixing the microphone on the handkerchief that was in my jacket pocket. I double checked my watch to see. 7:57 P.M. Okay, this is sort of my first time this type of stuff. I'm not instructed to do that kind of stuff but...

My eyes were glued to the staircase when Amy came down the steps. She was wearing a beautiful jade dress that brung out her eyes. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And I guess I wasn't able to hear anything either because Amy had to repeat what she was saying 3 times.

"Evan! I said are you ready to leave?" she said exasperatedly.

"Huh? Oh…sorry. Our dinner awaits." I said with a fake French accent that made her giggle and we linked arms and walked out to my car. Luckily I saved enough money to buy a nicer car than my grandmammy's sucky tan and striped 1970 Chevy Chevette.

I drove down the road with confidence while Amy tuned the radio to a different station. "_Buy you a draaannnk Oooh wee-oooh…_"

Static.

"_Reach out and touch. Whisper my name. I will deliver again and again. Straight from the heart. Honest and truth…_" Darn it. She changed it before the good part.

"_Chickity-China, the Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain stops thinkin'"_ That song always use to make me giggle.

"_Deadly! When I play a dope melody, anything less than the best is a felony…_"

"Hey Amy, was that Jonah?" I asked her. I'm not a big fan of rap music. Or any type of music for that matter. "No. Actually that was Vanilla Ice." She answered. She must have been spending a lot of time with Jonah to know so much about rap music and singers. Maybe too much time… Then a familiar song came on. Amy and I sang along to it.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man.._." The singer began. "_Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?_" Amy and I sang out. So we Bohemian Rhapsodized and laughed all the way to the infamous Chateau Bistro.

* * *

We stepped in front of the restaurant and I heard a voice in my ear.

"So are you having fun Tolliver?" I swear I jumped 4 feet up in the air. Amy looked at me with curiosity, amusement, and worry in her eyes.

"Goodness, Evan! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I said. I calmed myself down and finished listen to the crazy British Lucian in my ear.

"Okay. You say whatever I tell you to say. And you do whatever I tell you to do. If you don't, I have spies in the Café across from your table. But I'm not telling you who they are. If you don't do what I say, you'll be in for a little surprise." He said smoothly. What a liar. Surprises are never little.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. We walked in where the waiter greeted us.

"Okay say this…" Ian said. That must've been one the rudest things I've ever heard in my life! If he was here, I'd slap him! But I didn't say anything yet.

"Wow, Evan! This restaurant is really fancy!" Amy exclaimed with wonder in her eyes.

"Hello! Would you two lookers like a table?" the guy at the desk asked.

"No. I don't want a table. This is a restaurant. And I am a hillbilly. I like to eat on the floor. My hillbilly religion doesn't allow me to eat at tables. A carpet for two please!" I said sarcastically.

"Evan!" Amy said while blushing madly.

"Um… So a table for two, under the name of Evan Tolliver?" the guy asked.

I nodded without saying anything and followed this lady who led us to our table. She said that she was going to get our appetizers and she asked us what we wanted to drink. She also said some fancy stuff and then left. I wasn't even listening to hear because all I could hear were hoots of laughter coming from my ear. It wasn't just Ian. It was Hamilton, Sinead, and even Stacy! How did she get there? This was so embarrassing.

"So who did Stacy get in a fight with?" Amy asked me.

"Logan Matthews." I answered.

"Ugh. I would've gotten in a fight with him too." She said. Now that I think about it, I would've too.

"I know. So how'd tryouts go?" I asked her. Part of me wanted her to make it, the other part didn't.

"We get our results back on Tuesday" she replied. It kept going like this until Ian came up and told me to do some pretty crazy stuff. Like he told me to stare at all of the women who walked by until Amy noticed. Or to double dip the bread in the olive oil. Who even eats bread with olive oil? That's weird.

Jason, our waiter served us but he was quite suspicious. He had auburn hair like Amy and a slightly pale complexion. His skin looked pink and he reminded me of someone. He kept looking back at us whenever he left. Amy sensed that something was wrong to because when Jason took out bread bowl away, she said, "That kid, Jason really creeps me out. There's something off about him."

"I know. What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's just hope he's not a Vesper." She replied.

Jason came back with our main courses. The plates were huge and it didn't help that they gave us a lot of bread and salad and calamari. They didn't tell me what was in it until after we finished it. If you ever go to a restaurant and they bring you calamari, say no if you don't like squid and octopus. But don't say anything. Sit there and watch everybody eat it then you tell them after they're done chewing and swallowing.

"Amy, I have something to give you." I said. I took out the case with the promise ring in it. I opened it and slid it on her finger.

"I love you and I don't want to let you go. I'll never hurt you and I'll be there for you."

Amy grinned and hugged me tight and kissed me. Okay now I feel really guilty. I could her growling in the distance but I don't know where it was coming from. Probably a stray dog in the alley.

"Stop kissing her. Now." Ian said from the microphone in my ear.

I didn't do anything and I didn't have any choice. Amy eventually pulled away and smiled again.

"I love it! Thank you. And I brought you something that you will find on your bed! I hope you like it. I spent a lot of money on it." She said. Now I feel really really _really _bad.

I paid the check. It's a good thing we got a discount because it we didn't, I would've paid over $320! We were driving home and then I brought up a certain subject.

"How come you and Ian are enemies? I know there's a lot to hate about him, but why are you two like that to each other?" I asked her. I'm going to be single soon for sure.

"Well we're not enemies. We forgive and forget. It was that clue hunt he told you about earlier. It was a crazy adventure but we made it!" she said. And I think she started crying too.

"Amy? Are you okay? Sorry I brought that up. I just wanted to know what it was between you two." I said while putting my hand on hers.

"It's okay. Oh my goodness!" Amy exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" I asked her alarmingly.

"Nothing! But remember Jason, our waiter?" she asked me.

"Yeah, the creepy kid right? He seemed a little younger than us too." I said.

"Exactly! It was Dan!" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm sure!" she exclaimed.

"I think the calamari got to your head." I said and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I feel like I haven't been on here in forever! Thanks for your support! The sad thing is that for the chapter, everyone chose 0ne Direction over Big Time Rush. To me, One Direction are gaywads. But hey, they're gaywads who can ****_sing_****. So they are going to the next level. Sorry if I offended any 1D fans. I'm a fan myself but I could do without the crazy fangirl stuff. But I root for the underdogs so...GO BTR!**

**The name of the songs are in order at the end of the very long author's note. **

**Questions for the chapter. REQUIRED!**

**A) Did you hear the rumours about the ICarly Cast? And are they true? (Its really innappropiate so I can't say it now on here, if you know what I mean.)**

**B) 2012 Teenage British Pop Band One Direction or 1998 Teenage British Pop S Club 7? DON'T EVEN CHOOSE ONE DIRECTION IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD S CLUB 7!**


	21. not a chapter

this not a chapter. sorry for the sucky writing. typing with my playstation and i dont know capitalize letters on this crap thing. for those who want to read the rest of the story i was talking about earlier can go to my profile and click the link that takes you to my blog.

this is a thing where i answer quesions and junk.

so there a scandal about jenette mccurdy. apparently she took... pictures of herself not so long ago. i really hope its no true. is it?

and anonymous ekat, your comment didnt hurt as much since you apologized at the end. im a janus. i like the legend of korra and the last airbender. but dont look up any um... bad stories on here. because theres only 1 and its a romance between korra and tenzin. its very i havent read it but it sounds bad.

if you want me to answr my questions ,here are my answrs, big time rush, every teardrop is a waterfall by coldplay, and s club. iforgot the other questions.

if you guys have any questions for me ill answer them asap.


	22. Post Chateau Bistro

**Thank you for the support you guys! We have reached 77 reviews! I'm really happy! I have to add it as it is. Sorry if its crappy! My 4 year old cousins are here and they'll call me Pineapple head.**

**(Not if I threaten to get the knife. I've really got the knife and chased them with it. Well, I didn't chase them. I walked around with a butter knife in my hand and they flipped out!)**

**If they don't call me Pineapple head, the boy will poke me in the boob. He poked me in the butt too then I poked him in the downstairs area. They're fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. And if I get a large stick and whack them with it, they'll giggle. Why? Because they get used to getting hit with large sticks. Why? Because they're African? Probably. Because they get in trouble alot and get hit with sticks all the time? Definetly. I'm probably rambling on and on so I'll just let you get on with the story.**

**I've gotta go anyways. The boy is crying because he can't help clean up. This kid should enjoy it while he can. Soon enough, he'll be doing all types of work.**

* * *

Chapter  
17 Part Three (There's going to be alot of parts so get ready? I don't like  
things to be too fast, Sorry! WARNING: NOT MUCH EDITING DONE HERE!)Amy's POV  
I got home  
to a suspicious little brother sneaking in into his own house. Dweeb. I'm going  
to get him tomorrow morning. And I'm still thinking about Evan. I don't know why  
he was so scared about going into the restaurant. If he wasn't scared about  
that, he must've been spooked by something else. And I have a nagging suspicion  
that Sinead is mad at Evan. I guess I can't tell her about the date roll her  
eyes or something like that. She probably won't even listen to me if I tell her.  
Let's hope she's open for conversation right now, even though it 9:38 P.M.

I changed then walked to the guest house on our estate. I knocked on the door  
and Sinead answered, of course. I don't know why I was expecting Evan to come  
out.  
"Hey Sinead, we need to talk." I said.  
"Good evening to you too."  
she replied and then she let me  
in.

Sinead's  
POV  
I let Amy into the house and we sat down at the counter and ate  
icecream, like the day before Tolliver decided to smash his lips on mine!

"So what's up with you and Evan?" Amy said between mouths of icecream.

"Nothing. Just a little argument, thats all." I said uncomfortably. I know I  
said that I would admit he kissed me if I was asked. But, I think that Evan  
should tell her. If she finds out from someone else, she'll be really  
pissed.  
"Are you sure? Because it seems like its something else." Amy said  
with worry in her eyes.  
"It was a private disagreement, seriously. I can't  
tell you,or I'll break the..um.. Starling code of truth!" I said. I'm a horrible  
liar.  
"But Sinead, you lie all the time!" Amy said.  
"Thats why it  
was made! To keep me from lying! Now excuse me, I have to... wax my uh...  
hairbrush! I have to wax myhairbrush!" I said while running upstairs. Amy  
followed me upstairs and to my room. She put her hands on her hips.

"Sinead, what is up with you two? I want to know right now and don't even try to  
get out of it!" Amy practically yelled.  
"Look, why don't you ask your  
'Perfect Boyfriend' whats up between us?" I said. I did air quotes around  
'Perfect Boyfriend'.  
"He's cheating on me?" she asked, almost in  
tears.  
"I said, why don't you ask him if he's ben cheating on you? And we  
promised that he would tell you as soon as he could." I said to her  
reassuringly. I know we didn't say that but I needed to stall. Evan was hiding  
under my bed and I don't appreciate him listening to every word I say.  
"It  
hurts how other people know more about my relationship than I do. I knew I  
should gone out with I-I mean someone else. I don't know how we even started  
going out. Ian was being a skunkbag, you know, a bag of skunk and I was mad at  
him and Nellie sugested I call Evan instead. And..it went from there." Amy said  
resentfully like she regret knowing Evan in the first place.  
"Amy like I  
said, you should ask him. Tomorrow it'll be me, you, Ian, Natalie, Dan, Stacy,  
Hamilton, Nellie, and Evan. You can ask him then." I told her.  
"Okay. So  
you wanna hear about my date?" she said cheerfully.  
"Enlighten me." I said  
sarcastically. I kicked my bed frame and I could hear a little "OW!" coming from  
beneath it.


	23. The Auditions

**Hey you guys. Sorry for the "long" wait. I've been at my dad's house and I don't want to type this there because he's going to get all up in my grill and will ban me from using my laptop if he knows I've been doing this.**

**And I've been nervous about the 27th. That's when the big leagues start. I know what you're gonna say 6th grade isn't the big leagues, but it actually is. You have to work the hardest there than all the other grades because if you start working hard in High School, it'll be too lat and you'll get nowhere. And if you start in elementary school, nobody will care. Because you know, it's elementary school. I'm getting mini-heart attacks in the morning because of what's approaching and I can't force myself to wake up at 6:30 anymore! Pray for me you guys. Please.**

** Anonymous Ekat, I don't know a story to write about if I do a Legend of Korra fanfic. I promise that I'll look into it though. All I need is a plot.**

** Everybody, why aren't you answering the questions at the end of the reviews.**

** Anonymous guy, if you don't like the long author's notes, don't read them. Simple as that.**

**I'm burnin' up. ENJOY THE STORY!**

**I don't own The 39 Clues or Popular by The Veronicas.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Part 4 (I'm hoping this is the last part)

Amy's POV  
I sort of whimpered to the gym Monday afternoon. I was scared I didn't get in because they had to postpone telling us because Chloe's dog was sick. I'm terrified out of my wits and I attempted to eat lunch, but all of it tasted like sawdust. So I came to the gym early.

I guess I wasn't the only scared one because all the other girls were there on the bleachers, waiting for Miranda, Chloe, and all the others. I was surprised to see Allison there too. I didn't see her at try-outs last week. She looked as scared as the rest of us. She looked around and caught my eye. I stared at her for a second then she sneered and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to face forward and acted like she wasn't scared. Yeah, right.  
I found a seat in the back row beside a girl who looked vaguely familiar. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She kept her head turned away from me the whole time.

"Hey do you have any gum?" I asked her. Sinead told me that studies show chewing gum will help you relieve anxiety.

The girl answered, "Yes. What flavor do you want?" She said it so quietly, I had to lean in. Her New Jersey accent sounded familiar.

"What flavors do you have?" I elaborated. If I could figure out what she talks like, I can probably narrow it down.

"Spearmint, cinnamon, and Key Lime Pie. Key Lime Pie tastes like skittles." she told me. Okay. I've got the speaking part down. To me, she reminds me of Sammi from that show that Nellie watches on MTV, Jersey Shore. Don't be fooled by the name "Sweetheart". I'm serious.

"Spearmint, cinnamon, and Key Lime all mixed into one? No offense but that's sort of gross." I said while making a scrunched up face. Then she started laughing. My eyes went wide because she had a laugh sort of like a baby's! And I only know one person who laughs like a baby. Stacy.

"Stacy?" She turned her head to look at me and shrugged.

"Hey, Ames! How's it um… going?" she asked me sheepishly.  
"I'm going fine, if that even makes sense." I said looking at my shoes.  
"Why are you here?" Its school, duh! Of course she's going to be here. This cheerleading thing is making it hard for me to think.  
"My mom wanted me to sign up since Janicka is already in. She wants all of the girls on the squad. She said that it'll help our flexibility and junk. What I didn't get is that she didn't sign us up for gymnastics instead." Stacy said with her arms crossed.  
"Well, just hope that you'll get in. You've come this far." I told her reassuringly. The good part of this is that I have Nellie's tips on my side.

"Thanks for the pep talk Amy. I hope you get in too." She said smiling.

Then the gym doors busted open and the squad walked in, with Miranda and Chloe in the front. Chloe was holding a clipboard and Miranda was holding a megaphone and a hot pink whistle was around her neck.  
"Okay girls, we've waited and chosen wisely who is going to be on the team. All of you here in the bleachers must've received an e-mail to come to the gym today. All of you who have followed my instructions have passed. Congratulations girls. That means you didn't waste my time watching your sucky cheerleading. Welcome to the squad!" Miranda announced through her megaphone. It took all my willpower not to jump up and down and squeal like all the other girls. I looked to my side where Stacy was sitting and she was grinning so much her face would split in half.  
"Congrats Stacy!" I told her smiling.  
"Same to you!" she said back.  
"Now, now people. Calm down, geez!" Miranda yelled into the megaphone. And a hush fell over the girls.  
"We don't start until Wednesday. Chloe is going to e-mail you all tonight about the expectations. Don't think this is over, I brought you into the big leagues, and I can take you right back out of them. Get out of my sight." Miranda said harshly.  
Meanie. One minute she's nice, the next she's the queen of everything! Stacy looked at me and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was. This is going to be a long rest of the year.  
Ian's POV I was in the CCC. Sinead was on the other side of the room, mumbling to herself about her theory of, whatever she was talking about. Natalie was in her room on online school. I didn't feel like attending my session today, I felt bothered. I kept having nightmares about Amy. Every night I would wake up crying. Every night I would feel sick of myself. Every night I'd think there was something I missed. I've said sorry before and she said she forgave me. But I feel like I needed to do something after that. Hug her? Kiss her? I could feel my cheeks blushing just thinking about that. "What is in that diseased mind of yours, big brother?" said a voice behind me. I nearly jumped. I was surprised to see Natalie standing there.  
"Nothing that you should be concerned about. Aren't you supposed to be in your room, with your virtual teacher?" I asked her expectantly.  
"I told him to fax me the homework because he was flirting with me." She said haughtily.  
"He was not flirting with you!"  
"Well he was thinking about doing it!" I rolled my eyes. Ever since the day she was born, this girl has been screaming bloody murder in my ears every waking minute.  
"The fax machine is across the room, muffin." I told her. To Americans it'd look like I'm calling her a nickname but any British person knows better than to let someone call you muffin. One time I was seeing an American girl who called me muffin and I broke up with her as soon as she said it. I nearly slapped her while I was at it too!  
Natalie whacked me on the back really hard. "I realize that, you git!" then she walked over to the fax machine where paper after paper was being spat out.  
Back to Amy's POV I walked into Chemistry class. This was one of the only classes I have with Evan besides Drama. I sat down at our table where Evan was waiting. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.  
"Hey Amy." He blushed. I just now realized something about Evan ever since Valentine's Day. He never looked me in the eye. Not even on our date when he gave me the promise ring. He wasn't even wearing one. Maybe Sinead was right. Maybe he was cheating on me. But my question is who?  
"Evan we need to talk." I said just as the bell rang. Mr. Galli, our Chemistry teacher walked in with his crazy green hair that sat on his head. It probably was a wig or he likes to dye his hair or he likes to glue grass to his head. Why am I thinking like this again?  
"Good Morning, class." He greeted us. He took a bite out of the lime he had in his hand. The peel and all! The class stared in wonder. How the heck does he do that? He must've been related to pirates, like me. But never in my life have I had a binge for a lemon or lime citrus fruit plain!  
"Today, we will be studying the periodical table." And we studied for the rest of the class.  
But in the middle of the class, Denise Wasikowski tapped me on my shoulder and gave me a piece of notebook paper that was folded into a small and sloppy rectangle.  
I opened the note and read it in my head. It said, "Hey you want to go out?" I rolled my eyes and wrote something back. My response was, "I have a boyfriend." I passed it back to Denise and she passed it backwards to whoever gave it to me.  
Then a minute later I got it back with a new response, "And I have a math test tomorrow." That doesn't even make any sense. I wrote back my response, "What does that have to do with anything?" I passed it back to Denise who passed it back to the sender. Then a minute later Denise passed it back to me. It had a new response on it. It said, "I thought we were making a list of things that we could cheat on." What a jerk! I wrote back, "Get a life, loser."  
Evan's POV  
When Amy and I returned, we sat at the kitchen counter and did our homework.  
"Okay, so when we go to Spring Formal tomorrow night…" Amy continued but I stopped listening.  
"Whoa, Spring Formal? I think you're getting a little too ahead of yourself. I haven't even asked you yet!" I told her.  
"Then ask me now!" she said impatiently.  
"Fine. Amy, will you go to Spring Formal with me?" I asked her.  
"No! What the fudge made you think it was okay to ask me like that?! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled.  
"B-but you just-"  
"You have to do it romantically, or else I'm not going with you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Okay then." I walked out and stood outside on the entrance. I plucked a rose from the rose garden and rang the doorbell. Amy answered it.  
"Oh, Evan. It's a surprise to see you here." She said in a fake surprised voice.  
I got down on my knees and held the rose out in front of me. "Amy Hope Cahill, will you do me the honor of coming to the Spring Formal tomorrow evening?" I said in an official voice.  
"Oh, Evan! Of course I would!" she said and took the rose. I brought her into a hug and carried her princess style into the kitchen where we were finishing our homework.


	24. Something probably nobody cares about

Again, this is not a chapter! But...I know who models Ian for the 39 clues! (The Cahills vs. Vespers version) Get ready... Jaspal Binning! I just found that really cool because everybody wants to know who they are. Now that I found the ugly version of Ian... I'll be out on the lookout for the kid who plays Dan. No offense but boy, the years have not been kind to him if you know what I mean.


	25. The Formal

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. I just watched "Saw" and um… yeah I had to calm down for a few days. That movie is so gruesome!**

**It took me a looong time to edit this without changing everything. And since you've waited patiently, I've got a present for the next logged in reader who reviews. You can put anything you want in the reviews. You can even put "HerpDerp" as a review if you want to. The prize is a link to one of the awesomest animes of all time!**

**And if you don't want to partake of the anime contest, I can give you the link to one of the best teenage romantic comedies of 2008!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Dan's POV

I paced around the room, thinking of something to wear. I mean, why can't I come in my underwear? There's no law against that! Don't look at me like that! One time I walked into a restaurant, and get this: No shoes, no shirt and I still got service! Okay, it was a beach shack but that means something! Right?

I walked out of my room still in my underwear and t-shirt and knocked the door to Amy's room. While I was waiting for Amy to answer the door, Natalie walked by.

"Eeew! Daniel go put something on!" she yelled. I could've sworn I saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Probably makeup. She'll never fall for me the way I fell for her.

"Why," I said with a smirk, "You like what you see?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and stomped downstairs while muttering to herself, "Yeah right."

Then Amy finally opened the door in her bathrobe. "What do you want?"

"I need help coming up with something to wear for formal." I whined.

She smirked. "Are you serious?"

"It's not fun-NY, Amy." What the heck was wrong with my throat? It was probably the calamari I brought home from spying on Amy and Evan for Ian. Or it was the lemonade I drank. It tasted like piss. Yeah, it was lemonade.  
She stood there and thought for a moment and then she agreed.

Amy went back in her room and took a bunch of dresses that were lying on her bed. We then walked to my room.

"Wow, Dan. This is probably the first time you had a clean room ever since you've had your own." Amy said. I would've said something if it wasn't true.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't trust myself to. I'll squeak again and people will probably start laughing at me.  
"Here, try these on." Amy said while handing me a pile of clothes from my closet.

"If you don't like my choices, you can go ask Natalie."

"I'm good!" I yelled before Amy walked out of the room to give me privacy.

* * *

-Oooh! What a beautiful page break! Forget this. Stacy's POV below! -

Stacy's POV  
I was at home trying to decide what to wear to formal. I was happy the principal didn't ban me from formal because I broke Logan's nose. The jerk deserved it.

I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Janicka standing there. "Mom says there's a Family Meeting in the Living Room right now." she told me. I quickly grabbed my bathrobe, put it on and hurried downstairs along with Janicka. If you lived with my mom, you'd know not to resist her orders for family meetings.

"Okay. Now that I have you all here, there is something I want to say." my mom started. She took a deep breath in and out. My siblings and I exchanged looks. If she's breathing deeply, she's either:

A) Pregnant

B) Has something really important to tell us

Or C) is doing the countdown in her head before she kills one of us.

Usually its C. I used to have a twin. Just Kidding!

"Now that _that's_ over with, I've got a specia -"

_BA-DA BING!_

_BA-DA BING! BA-DA BING!_

_IT'S YOUR CELL PHONE RINGIN'_

_BA- DA BING!_

_BA-DA …_

I told Dawn she had to change her annoying ringtone. Oh and in case you didn't know, that's Dawn's cell phone ringing.

"Hey, Sophia! Nah, nothing. Morgan's just giving us a another beauty queen speech." Dawn said into the phone. She twirled her brown hair around her finger and laughed.

"I mean they are totally implants! They don't bounce at _all_!" Dawn said exasperatedly. Oliver and I snickered.

Dawn is the only one in the family who calls my mom Morgan, besides my dad and his parents. And my mom's name isn't even Morgan. It's a nickname. Her real name is Geneviève. We could never pronounce it so we called her Morgan instead. Well, Dawn calls her Morgan more often than we do. It's very complicated.

Morgan cleared her throat. "Ahem. Hello? Earth to Dawn? Yeah, the last time I checked, _I_ was giving a talk to the family. I suggest you tell your friend to hang up and let me talk."

Dawn grinned sheepishly and told Sophia goodbye.

And then, Mom dropped the bomb. "Now. Here goes, we're moving to Denver."

And when she dropped the bomb, we dropped our jaws.

"Wait. We're what?!" I asked.

"We're moving. We're in unspeakable danger. They've found us…" she said solemnly.

"When are we moving? Where's Denver? Is it in France?" Janicka asked. At least someone was happy about this.

"In 3 months' time. I'm sorry you guys, but this is for our safety." she said.

"Mom, why would you do this to us?" Dawn asked.

"Did you think I wanted it to be like _this_? The freaking Vespers are coming for us and you guys aren't the least bit concerned about your safety?!" my mom exclaimed.

"Who are the Vespers and why does it have to be like this? Why us?" Oliver asked.

"Stacy, tonight, ask your boyfriend about the Vespers." she said.

"What does Dan have anything to do with-" she cut me off.

"Do you want to know or not?" she asked incredously. I nodded then she gave me a look that meant, 'Do it.'

I feel like I'm part of a mob or something.

* * *

-Ah...Girl look at this page break...-

Amy's POV

After we finished getting ready, we drove to the school. We found a parking spot and walked into the gym, where they were hosting the formal. It was beautiful! It had flowers and junk everywhere and music pounding through speakers.

_Wham Bam! Here I am! Goddess of the glitter and Glam!__  
__Yes, catch a breath__  
__Caught ya eatin' outta my hand__  
__Wow! Check me out!__  
__Now I'm here, the party is on..._

"This song reminds me of Lollipop Chainsaw." Dan said. Him and his stupid gaming addiction.

"Wanna dance?" Stacy asked.

Dan nodded and Stacy dragged him out to the crowded dance floor.

"Hey Evan! Grover dunked my chicken nuggets in the toilet!" this one guy said to hair was all messy and out of place.

"Relax Jacob. Why do you look so jacked up?" Evan asked him.

"Oh. I sort of shoved my cousin out the window." Jacob said.

"Why did you do that?" Evan asked incredulously.

"Because she was ugly and she was pissing me off." Jacob said. He then winked at me and walked to the punch bowl. Jerk.

"Amy, you want some punch?" Evan asked me.

"Actually, I want to talk." I told him. I took him outside to the outside of the school. There were tables with candles and flowers on them, for people who just wanted alone time.

We sat down at a table with red carnations. I held his hand across the table.  
-

Ian's POV  
I remember the little "chat" I had with Tolliver before he left with Amy. He refused to wear the microphone again. I threatened him and he threatened me back. God, I hate that guy! But the last sentence really bothered me.  
I got ready to go to the formal. There is no way that he can get away with this. I got into the car, with my plan already forming in my head.

Along with the plan, the last sentence Evan said was also going on replay in my head.  
"Maybe I liked kissing Sinead...Maybe I liked kissing Sinead...Maybe I liked kissing Sinead..." I'm going to make him pay for cheating on my true love. Soon. Very soon.  
-Back at the formal-

Evan's POV  
Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said to Ian. That was a big mistake right there. I was just really mad and junk.  
"Evan. Don't lie to me, is there something going on? Like, are you cheating on me?" Amy asked me. My stomach got a sick feeling in it.  
"Amy, I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"But Evan-"

"Nope. This is going to be an amazing night. Lets not ask any questions that will ruin tonight. M'kay?" Yeah, I can be smooth sometimes. But I think the "M'kay" ruined everything.

* * *

The songs I used for this chapter are:  
The Ba-Da Bing ringtone (Don't know who its by)

Wham Bam by Clooney

* * *

**Chick Flick Below. Thats the link but type it in without the spaces. WARNING: Most scenes are pretty inappropriate for children who don't know about sex. **

watch?v=3tsJjZyEacQ


	26. The V Word

**Hey you guys! Happy first week of school! Oh, and if you're going to ask me how my first day of school was like, here's the answer: IT WAS TERRIBLE! The rest of the week was pretty good though. It's been like 6 days since I last updated. Here's some bad news: You guys have officially caught up with the message board readers and now you guys might have to wait longer. Why do you ask? It's because my middle school's bus schedule is messed up. I have to take two buses home. And that takes like an hour and thirty minutes because my school is downtown. And I've taken your guys advice. And it's worked! Thank you! Now that I got that out, most of the eighth graders that ride my bus are butthole suckers. They suck literal buttholes and you can smell it on their breath too. If I catch them in the act again, I'm telling the bus driver. Just kidding! But they're seriously jerks; I never understood why people scratch in bad things about the eighth graders until now.**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the link thing. This website wouldn't let me type it regularly.**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, don't you think I'd be living in Japan right now?! Man, I really want to go to Japan. On to the story!**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

**Chapter 18 Part 2**

Everybody was jumping around and practically attacking the dance floor with their feet. The popular kids were in their own little corner, gossiping and sipping watery punch. And the music was pounding so loud in my ears, I was convinced that I wasn't going to hear for the next two days.

The punch isn't that very good, the cookies taste stale and everybody ate the gigantic chocolate cake and the chocolate fountain was clogged up with a strawberry this idiot dipped in it. Man, this formal is awesome!

"Hey, Dan. I we need to talk!" Stacy yelled over the music.

"Okay. Shoot." I yelled back.

"N-no. In _private_." She replied. I nodded and led her to one of the tables on the right side of the gym. We sat down.

"So, uh… what did you want to talk about, Stace?" I asked Stacy. She cleared her throat.

"I-I think we need somewhere more p-private." She looked down at her hands. Her hands were shaking and her ears were turning red. Whatever she needed to tell me must've been really important if she's getting _this _worked up over it.

"What's wrong? You look really-" I caught myself from saying horrible. If I know anything from experience with chicks, you never say that they look ugly or horrible or something like that. If you do, bands like OneDirection will keep making songs. And nobody wants that; unless you like that kind of stuff.

"Horrible? Yeah, I know. Sorry I'm such a nervous wreck; I-It's just something really important." She said quickly while dragging me outside and into… the girl's bathroom.

"Stacy! I can't go in there! It's the girl's bathroom!" I yelled alarmingly.

"Dan, you and I both know you've been in here before. Remember?" Stacy said.

"Wha- Oh! Yeah, that." I laughed to myself, remembering what happened last time when I was in the girl's bathroom. That was hilarious!

Stacy dragged me into the girl's bathroom. There were other girls right in front of the mirror, doing their make-up. I think that's probably why girls take so long in the bathroom.

Obviously, girls bring guys in here all the time because the girls at the mirror didn't show any reaction at all. If you bring a girl into the guy's bathroom, people are going to get pissed.

We waited until the girls left so we could talk. And here came one of the questions that I hoped never to hear leave Stacy's mouth: "Who are the Vespers?" she asked quickly in a low voice. I sighed deeply. I turned around to become aware of my settings.

"Dan, answer me! I want to know who they are." Stacy said.

"Don't say that word out loud again in public, Stacy. Its not safe." I said solemnly. I really hoped to not have this conversation with Stacy.

"What, Chicken Nuggets?" she asked playfully.

"This isn't funny, Stacy. The 'V' word. You can't say it in public." I replied.

"What 'Vagina'?!" Stacy asked.

"Wha- No! Stacy! But still, you shouldn't use that word in public randomly or people will think there's something wrong with you. I was talking about the _other_ 'v' word. This isn't a joke. It's…" I sighed. "It's a very long story. To make things short, the 'V'S are a very dangerous gang that we've been tracking down in our basement."

There was a moment of silence then Stacy finally spoke up: "I thought you said this wasn't a joke."

"It isn't! I swear!" I sighed again. "I'll just have to show you later. Why are you asking about it in the first place?"

"Okay, I got some bad news. We're moving to Denver. Luckily, Dawn didn't rebel this time because she thinks Denver is in France. The good news is that we've never seen her get this many good grades in French Class. My mom says we're moving because 'The Vespers have found us.' I was asking you because my mother told me to."

Yeah, this is a big problem.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this extremely short update. Its 2 in the morning right now. SO review. And the movie link that I gave you guys in the last chapter went to this amazing romantic comedy called Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. Your British accent won't wear of for a full 3 minutes after watching it. And one of the guys in it look like Harry from OneDirection. The buttsuckers on my bus listen to OneDirection. They can NOT play it off. They sound like fruit loops when they do. And one of the buttsucker's names is: Evan. With a Justin Bieber haircut and everything!**


	27. Ian wakes up

**Hey everybody! I'm in a very good mood because 1) The buttsuckers haven't been annoying lately. 2) Shatterproof came out yesterday. 3) Today is my birthday! And when I'm in a good mood, everyone **_**has **_**to be in a good mood too or else I'll get pissed. So this is my present to you and I don't need any other presents from you guys other than reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

**Ian's POV**

I woke up in the CCC, with my head on the keyboard. I lazily lifted my head up and turned around in my computer chair and stretched.

"It's about time you woke up!" said a voice in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Amy standing there, smiling.

"I'm sorry, love. A hard, flat and high-tech keyboard makes an amazing pillow." I said playfully.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll try it." Amy smiled again. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me love."

"You're welcome. I'll probably stop calling you love when you tell me about the formal." I said.

"What formal? Oh! U-u-uh…" her cheeks flushed red and she looked at the ground. She fiddled with the belt on her bathrobe.

"The formal. You know, last night?" I gave her some help. Obviously it made her feel worse.

"Oh, yeah. That formal! It was um… fun. People were shoved out of windows. Chicken nuggets were dunked in the toilet. The punch was also very watery. I have a feeling Evan's cheating on me. Just some everyday happenings." She said. Amy stood on her tip-toes then brought her heels back to the ground. Her words seemed to hang in the air. There was a moment of silence then I started to think of what she just said.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

I think today is the day she finds out what happened on Valentines Day.

**This chapter was short for a reason. REVIEW! I haven't got a single birthday present today. (I don't get them until next week anyways. Ghanian tradition.)**

**Thank you hopecahill39 for commenting. I really appreciate it! I'm still disappointed that you chose One Direction over Big Time Rush. **

**Maybe I'm lucky enough that I'll get reviews and get more S Club 7 songs stuck in my head. You guys should really check them out. Right now Natural is stuck in my head. Yeah, I know I talk too much. So later!**


	28. Watch Out

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating in so long. My friend got me in trouble and I was provoked from the computer for a week then my dad had to use it for a long time because his laptop had a virus on it, and I didn't get it back until over the weekend and then I wrote the chapter in my reading notebook by accident and you're not supposed to take it home with you and you can't acces Fanfiction on the school's computer.**

**Luckily, I forgot to put my Reading Notebook back in Language Arts and I didn't realize it until Study Hall. So I kept it.**

**Well, HI FIONA! And other new readers. Here goes your new chapter.**

**Chapter 19 Part 2 (I think)**

"I didn't say anything." Amy lied. I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked at her feet.

"I can tell you if Evan is going behind your back or not. Well, only as long as you admit that you want to know." I said convincingly.

"U-Uh, no thank you. I trust my boyfriend. I absolutely don't want to know if he is or not. I trust him, completely." She said again.

"Yes!" said a voice outside the CCC door.

"Wh-Who the hell is that?!" I sputtered. I but its that demon, Evan. Amy opened the door quickly.

On the other side of the door, Evan was blushing sheepishly with the bottom of the glass to his ear and his fist in the air, mid fist-pump.

"What in the world, Evan?! Were you actually spying on Ian and I just now?" Amy yelled furiously.

"No! Don't jump to such conclu- I was just… I was just spying on you and Ian. I just wanted to see what you two were talking about." He looked at the floor, feigning innocence. What a wimp! I'm not rooting for him, but I can't believe this clown backed down so easily!

Amy took in a shaky breath. "You were spying on me and tried to lie about it?! To my face? How could you?! Ian is not competition and I'm not some type of toy that you have to protect. I love you but I need my space."

What. The. Hell.

How can she let him go that easily? If I told her right now that Evan cheated on her, she'd probably let it slide.

"Fine. I'm sorry" Evan stood up and cupped her face in his hands and brought her face close to his.

"Watch out, Amy. You don't know where his mouth has been these days." I said under my breath but loud enough for them to hear.

Amy's eyes widened and jerked her head back. "What?!" she said. Evan's eyes were furious.

"Oh, nothing you should be worried about. After all, you said you didn't want to know." I said as I gathered my paperwork and strode out of the CCC.

**Three cheers for Ian! For making Evan sound like some kind of man-whore like France from Hetalia!**

**Hip!**

**Hip!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and pray for me too! Or wish me good luck! I'm auditioning for North Carolina Honors Chorus!**

**Later!**


	29. The Melancholy of Evan Tolliver

**Hey people! I'm back. I'm happy that I have this much free time on my hands because I have time to write this. The teachers at my school give **_**absurd **_**amounts of homework out on weekends. I can only hope that The Steelers win their game or else our science homework will doub- Sorry for the life story. I'm just feelin' lonely. I scared my little sister into my room and I want to watch some Hetalia, but I know you guys are over here, anxious to read and I don't want my selfish pleasures to corrupt my desire for writ- Okay, that's enough! (I've been reading too much Elizabethan London books)**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, I'd own Hetalia too.**

**Chapter 20 (Ignore the first part. I'm just tryin' to get in character.)**

Scumbag Evan's POV

DAR DAR DAR. My name's Evan Tolliver. I'm scared to eat churros because my cousin told me that they are Guinea Pig legs. My real name is Herp Derp. I was so ugly as a child, the doctor slapped my mom on the face instead of me on the butt.

The REAL Scumbag Evan's POV

That idiot! How dare he make me seem like some type of man-whore!

"Evan," Amy started. "What the heck is he talking about?"

"Like he said," I could feel my eye twitching. "It's nothing you should be worried about, babe." I feel really bad.

"A-Are you hiding something from me?" she asked me. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Nothing you should be worried about." I said again. I quickly looked away from her eyes.

"Okay then, fine. It's nothing I should be worried about." Amy said in a mocking tone and then she stomped angrily out of the door.

Then Sinead walked into the CCC. She glared at me and then made her way to one of the computers.

"Sinead, I know this a stupid question for me to ask, but I just wanted to ask you. It's about Amy. I'm having relationship problems."

There was a moment of silence and then Sinead slammed her hand on the table.

"…..You sorry excuse for a human being….. You _dare _ask me for _tips_ on with your relationships? Remember the last time?! The LAST time you asked me for _tips _on your relationship with my _best _friend? Now it's the reason _why _you have relationship problems. Don't you understand?! I can't have a normal conversation with Amy anymore. My guilt is probably written all over my face! I can't look her in the eye anymore."

What the heck?! Did she just watch a whole season's worth of Days of our Lives or something because she sounds ready to try out for a soap opera.

"Wha- calm down, Sinead. It was just a kiss. I'm just asking you for a favor."

"Just a kiss? _Just a kiss?_" Sinead turned around slowly. I could practically _feel _an icy cold blanket cover the room.

And just my luck. Not only did the subject of the kiss come in, Natalie, Dan, and Stacy have apparently decided to make a guest appearance on the melancholy that _is _my life.

**Tune in Next Time on Love Triangle, when Tolliver gets his a** kicked.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it sucks or if it has any grammar errors, it's 7:35 (Don't laugh) and I'm feeling really drowsy.**

**Oh and, uh sorry for making Evan so out of character throughout this whole story. I'm trying to make him into the likeness of one of the most obnoxious characters in my favorite anime. That's right. I'm turning Evan Tolliver into America from Hetalia. The way Evan was described by the authors is very much like America. Except for his personality. The looks match, though (But Evan is obviously not as attractive as America. I'm crazy). But I don't think that Evan eats as much junk food as Amer- NEVERMIND! I need to take a break from Hetalia for a while. I've become officially OBSESSED. So I'll take a break, only for the sake of the people I talk to. Even if it means getting a low history grade in the future, I'll risk it. I honestly nobody wants to be my friend anymore because I randomly yel "PASTA!" all the time in a obsessive manner.**

…**Sorry for the life story.**


	30. Everybody is on their Period

**Hey people! I know its been a while! Sorta. I've gotta get my chiz together right now. I'm pissed that I got paint all over my favorite jeans and that Roland Smith is totally debolishing the name of Amian in Shatterproof.**

** And I've already got the plot for the sequel down. Its just a few more chapters then this story is over! This chapter is sorta sucky. I worked on some of it in Language Arts again and it sucks because this kid wouldn't shut his mouth. And then he read it without me knowing! Who does that?! Well I do, but sti- Okay here I go again. The same reason why I'm losing readers.**

**I would've updated earlier, but I couldn't. **

**I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, Roland Smith wouldn't be an author for it anymore.**

* * *

"Sinead, relax. You could have just said no." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Obviously, you need more than a no to stop. So, I won't." she snarled. She craned her head slowly to look at me and I swear, she looked like she was about to kill me. What has she been smoking?

I glanced over to the other side of the room, where Dan and Natalie were given Stacy a tour of the CCC. I remember one time when I was hacking into the Vesper database and I saw Aunt Morgan on the list of retired Vespers. I knew there was a time that Stacy would have to know about the family she was born into, but isolated from.

Stacy, like always, got a little distracted and started sneaking peeks to where Sinead and I were standing.

"Is that what you think it is? Just a kiss?! You idiot! Will it be just a kiss when Amy finds out?!" Sinead yelled.

Paranoia took its toll on me and I glanced over at the threesome across the room. Unfortunately, they were looking back at us. What if they tell Amy? What'll happen next?

I remember when Amy told me she accidentally kissed Jake. I was so taken aback that she'd actually tell me if something was up. I also remember what she did to Jake. He wasn't able to walk properly for a while. I don't want that to be my fate! I could feel stress bundling up in my chest, weighing me down. My eyes even started to whatever.

"Evan Tolliver! Are you even paying attention to me?! If Amy finds out that you were cheating on her, there will be hell to pay!"

I heard sharp gasps coming from the other side of the room. Holy Crap, Sinead!

I turned all the way around to see Dan approaching me slowly. His head was down, his fists were clenched tightly and he didn't even seem to pick up his feet as he crossed the room.

He stood in front of me and looked up. There was a mixture of rage and disappointment shown on his face. But you could tell it wasn't the first time he felt like that. The room was completely silent, except for my heart beating in my ears. Then Dan finally spoke up.

"You do realize she loves you, right?" Dan said in a gentle voice. His face was showing me a completely different display of emotion than the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. I do." I replied, looking down at my feet. The stress built up in my chest. I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from coming.

"You do realized she trusted you, right?" Dan's voice was a slight tone harsher. I didn't say anything in reply.

"**ANSWER ME**!" Dan yelled. I looked up slowly. Dan's face was red. Really red. More like purple. It was an ugly purple too. It was the type of purple blush that pale people get when they work out too much. He was starting to look more like a lavender flower with green eyes and dirty blonde hair than he did a 14 year-old boy.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- It just happened. I couldn't help myself. I was mad at her- so I ...I just... I just, you know..." I stuttered in a small voice. Talk about embarrassing! Being yelled at by a kid who was barely your height.

This day has been dramatic so far. Very dramatic. Like a soap opera. Or like everyone was on their period today.

"**_You__ ARSE_**!" said a voice behind Dan.

The person behind him would tell, for sure. She'd tell _everyone _I cheated_._ She'd never talk to me, ever again. I know she'd talk about me to her friends, and Dan and she'd totally rant about me to Sinead.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**You like? It was probably not worth the long weight, but this is the best I could do at 11:37, so chill your tomatoes. Did you notice the short author's note at the beginning of the chapter? Thats an accomplishment because I talk too much! Sorry for the short chapter, it was probably not the wait. But I want to get this over with so I can start on the sequel.**

**Excuse a few chapters ago when I accidentally left in the "Dur I'm Evan Tolliver" thing in. I was you know, trying to get into character. This chapter had absolutely no humor in it! I've gotta work harder!**

**So... review! Make me happy!**

** Oh, and today is Hetalia Day! (October 27) Hetalia Day is held the weekend of the UN Day. UN day was like yesterday or something and today is the weekend! So go do something Hetalia related this weekend!**

**I think I made the author's note longer than the chapter or something.**


	31. I've got another model

**This is again something nobody cares about. I don't know who plays Dan but I know who plays Irina! So I've got two models so far!**

**Ian Kabra-Jaspal Binning**

**Irina Spasky- Sandy Dell**


	32. The Past

**Hey! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in over 3 weeks! You all hate me now too, after the stunt I pulled in the previous chapter. I realize that I haven't updated in a while and thats unlike me, but please be patient with me! I have to balance church life, school life, entertainment, and this! I've been thinking about you guys all the time whenever I get on the computer! To be honest I didn't start writing this chapter until two weeks ago and as I'm typing this author's note, I haven't finished yet. This is the only chapter that I'll be accepting hate mail because I deserve it. All of you know that when I could've been working on this, I was watching anime. Please forgive me. But when I was trying to do this, I had a good reason for not doing this. P.M me if you wanna know my excuse.**

** anonymous ekat: Why the in the name of Hetalia are you still reading this then?! You don't even like this story I can tell!**

** Sri: Aren't you on the message board? I saw one of your posts before. This same story is on there. Its under the name of JadeAgent64.**

** BluelikesPink: I know! I'm pissed too. I played Mission 4 on CVV and Evan actually got ****_ attractive_****! No wonder Isabel was so ashamed of him.**

** VesperOne: I heard you are following me. Your username scared the crap out of me when I checked my email. "Vesper One is now following you" WHAT TYPE OF SICK JOKE IS THAT?! D:**

** The Bearer of Secrets: I don't think the Middle School curriculum (Did I spell that right?) in my district covers that. When I mean district I don't mean any of that Hunger Games crap.**

**I don't own 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 (I think)**

Evan's POV

"Stacy..." I started.

"I knew I couldn't trust you! Once a cheater, always a cheater, huh? And here I'd thought you'd prove me wrong." Stacy said coldly.

"Stacy, would you let it go?!" I felt rage building up in the pit of my stomach. I was giving myself a headache yelling at her. "That was the past!"

"Yeah, that's what you need to let go of. The past. If you had been paying attention, then you would know the past is what is wrecking your future." She said looking past my face and at something else behind me. The little baby, can't even look someone in the eye while grilling them. Here she is, acting like a snitch! Well two could play at that game.

"What about you, huh? You need to practice what you preach! You yourself dwell on the past, too. It's probably the only thing that keeps your relationship with Dan still standing, correct?" Never have I ever felt like this! I'm speaking a mile-no- 40 miles a minute! My speach and actions rely on the adrenaline that's constantly being fed by the growing rage in the pit of my stomach. **(AN: I just came up with that! Shut up, I know it** **sucks.)**I'm loving this feeling! But what about Stacy? She holds my secret in the palm of her hand. If she can figure it out this easily, telling Amy would be a piece of cake. Stacy probably wouldn't even consider my feelings, so why should I for her? But then again, I think that I'm making a huge mistake by picking a fight like this.

"Leave Dan out of this! This is about you, coward!" She shouted. A small vein in her neck stuck out as she yelled at me. The anger that I could tell she was feeling was turning her face purple and her hair simply white in contrast. Her eyes were bugging out and her fists were clenched so tightly, it looked like her knuckles were about to break through the skin on her hands.

And, oh, I snapped. I couldn't control what I was saying. I guess it came out of my lips without me even thinking first.

"Well, it takes one to know one!" I'm on a road that barely falls short of being discovered. It's like I'm not saying these things. Like I'm not even saying them...

"Hey, Dan. Did Stacy ever tell you that she met up with Logan Matthews on Valentines Day just before your little date?" Crap.

"Shut up, Evan! Stop trying to change the subject!" Stacy said protectively.

"Well, you're also changing the subject. She didn't tell, didn't she? I'm just going to tell you myself. Logan asked Stacy to meet him at the playground after school. Nobody was there. Just the two of them. Alone. On Valentin-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by a strong force jarring my teeth together, hard, and as a result, me losing most of the blood from my tongue. Or was it my nose? I think I also lost some brain matter too, for I am now realizing how confused I sound.

"Don't you ever talk about Stacy that way, you lowlife. You cheated too, don't forget. I'm telling Amy. And when I do, I'm going to do it as a surprise. I'm catching you off guard. Imbecile. I'd rather let Amy go out with Ian, after what I've seen today." I heard a accented voice say. Natalie.

Then I felt something warm and wet hit me on my eye. "Can't even believe she wasted her time on you. I can't believe we all did."

"Dan..." I heard Stacy say, out of breath.

"Leave me alone, Stacy. Its over." Dan said. Then I heard footsteps retreating. And then I heard tears. I mean, someone crying.

"Its all your fault, Evan. All of it!"

* * *

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Fatim Traore. That was her name, I think. I guess I don't remember it so well after all._

_She was pretty too. 50% Malian, 50% Ghanaian, she was. Brown skin, black hair, dark brown eyes that looked like glazed over black ones. She was smart. Very Smart. I remember, people would joke and say, "You aren't West African! You're Asian!" we'd laugh and she'd scold us for being so racist._

_I confessed that I liked her. She smiled and said, "I guess I feel the same too." We went on our first date the following week. I remember the movie too. Twilight. When it first came out. I remember that Fatim hated it. "That was one of the worst experiences in my life!" So we watched Fanboys instead. Truly hilarious!_

_Then it was Valentines Day. Fatim didn't understand what the fuss was about, for she had just came to America 5 months prior to that day. We explained it to her but she still didn't understand. We went on a date that day. And date after date after date. But then he came. Drew Adams. Man, I hated that guy. I don't care if he didn't say anything to me before that day. It was what he said to Fatim. "You could do so much better than that Evan kid." _

_And I knew Fatim. She was very persuadable. I couldn't even believe that I didn't see it coming. She cheated. Luckily I have-had a girlfriend who was so honest that she came to tell me what happened. We broke up. And I was pissed. I avoided her. For weeks and weeks and weeks. She tried to start some conversation in chemistry once. After class that same day, I requested to change lab partners. I was given this idiot to work with. What a mistake! Her name was Alison. Alison Matthews. She was mean, she was stupid, and I knew for a fact that she had cellulite. Fatim kept trying to talk to me. And I kept pushing her away. Then one day, something terrible happened. Something unspeakable. Something that made me bitter and uncontrollable sometimes, even to this day. And everyone knew whose fault it was. Well at least they thought they knew. But they were wrong. Dead wrong. They were all lies._

_And to this day, I try to hide it. But its obvious I'm still hurt. And after 3 years, her name is still on my lips. Fatim Traore._

* * *

**I know, terrible! Well uh, Happy Belated Thanksgiving and Black Friday! Or as I like to call it, Friday! (*rimshot*) You get it? I'm Black and...nevermind. You will get to know more about this mysterious, "Fatim Traore" later in the story, so calm your boobs. Are there any guys reading my story? If yes, then it's calm your wee-wee. Okay, that's disgusting. Why would I say that?!**

**So Review!**

**And to save time, I'm starting and finishing the rest of the next chapter tomorrow and typing it whenever I'm free. **

**Later!**

**How come in real life when I say "Later!" to the teachers on Friday's, they respond, "Bye!"? I'm going to have to start saying bye from now on so I won't seem rude.**

**Bye!**

**Crap! I'm learning Japanese so...**

**Sayonara!**


	33. Say No

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, but I thought it'd be cool if I uploaded on Christmas or Christmas Eve, as a present to you guys. I tried to upload last night on my little sister's laptop, but this thing that said "Access denied" or something kept coming up.**

**I meant to upload last week, but there's a gigantic purple crack on my screen, thanks to the autistic resident who lives with my dad, and its in the shop. I'm on my aunts computer. She leaving in a few days. And excuse this chapter if it has any spelling or grammar mistakes because I can't type it in Microsoft Word or else it'll be on there forever and I'll think that I'll get in trouble.**

**And this is long overdue but, My condolences to everyone with family in Conneticut that were affected by the shooting a few weeks ago. You wouldn't believe how many people in North Carolina are talking about it! I walk on the morning bus and instead of "Hello" I get "Did you hear about the shooting?". The guy who shot all those kids got his in the end though. **

**These are the last few chapters of this story then I'm on to the sequel. I've already got a plot. I just need to do some research on a certain place and I'll be good. TardisWolf13 just needs to confirm! If she doesn't I'll harass her at school (mwahaha!)**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, I don't know what I'd do. What would I do? OH, I'd replace the model for Ian in CVV. **

* * *

**Chapter 22 ****Amy's POV**

I was in the kitchen with Nellie and Elliott Baker, a boy from the cheerleading squad at school. We were working on flyers for the prep rally afterschool next week.

I heard yelling coming from upstairs, a.k.a The Attic, a.k.a, The CCC. I could just guess that Dan finally showed Stacy the CCC and they were joking around, or it was Ian and Evan fighting. I know that they don't like each other, but fighting is just ridiculous.

"Hey Amy," Elliott started. He was from Queens. You could tell in his accent. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's that sound coming from up there?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But can you stay here with Nellie please? I've go to check what it is."

"Sure."

I got off the stool I was sitting on and once I couldn't see Elliott and Nellie anymore, I started running. If it was a fight, I can't miss it. I get in loads of trouble if Evan comes home with bruises and a concussion. Not that I have so little faith in Evan...

Dan's POV

I walked quickly out of the CCC. I can't get the sound of when I punched Evan out of my head. It was a big, large crack. The guy didn't even see it coming. What did they call it again in Avatar: The Last Airbender? Oh, yeah. "The Element of Surprise." Iroh is the wisest tea-sluggin' guy I know. I smiled to myself.

I bit my knuckle to stop my smile from getting any bigger. To think I could smile at a time like this seemed evil. I don't want anyone to think I'm an evil guy.

"Dan! Wait up! Please!" said a voice from down the hall. That's what I'm going to call her from now on. A voice. She's coming back to win me back, and I have to say the exact opposite of what I really want to say. I have to say no. She's coming to get me back, and I'm going to have to say no. I don't want to say no, though. Besides, saying no at this time is bound to cause trouble. But its for the sake of our relationship.

_If I'm going to say no, I won't. _I thought. So I won't say no.

So what am I gonna do? I'm going to keep on walking. So that's what I did.

If I don't want to say no, I've got to avoid her. But its hard to avoid something you want to notice. Or something that you've gotten used to notice. In my case, it's a girl. Stacy. I don't hate her. Quite the contrary. After she leaves, she's not supposed to miss me. She can't miss me. It'll probably put her out of whack.

I smiled even bigger. But it wasn't a smile of joy. It was a mocking smile. If those even exist.

Look at me. I'm lying to myself. Part of the Cahill Code is not to lie. Not to any other Cahill, at least-Vespers are an exception. But I doubt a lie can get past them-But here I am, Daniel Cahill. Lying. To myself.

The truth is, I love Anastasia Renaults, as well as Natalie Kabra. But I have to avoid both.

"Dan, Stop! We need to talk!" yelled another voice from down the hall. There were two sets of fast footsteps coming towards me. One belonged to my ex-girlfriend. The other belonged to my ex-crush. The next is about to belong to me.

I took off running, with my knuckle still between my teeth. I ran and ran and ran. Down the stair, where I nearly pushed Amy and out the front door. After I got out the front door, I kept on running. I wanted to get away from all of it. Then I tripped over my own two feet. I've been doing that more often now. Nellie says I've grown taller. I tripped again. But this time, I didn't get up and start running again. Why? Because someone was pinning me down and licking my neck!

**(A.N: I really don't want to finish this chapter!)**

Amy's POV

I was nearly pushed down the staircase by Dan. He was practically chewing on his knuckle and tripping over his feet, like I did, back when I was awkward.

Stacy and Natalie came rumbling down after him, but they were too late. Dan ran out the front door and was too much in a hurry to close the front door behind him. In the proccess of running after him, Stacy stumbled over the last staircase and fell.

Now, who should I help? My boyfriend or my boyfriend's cousin. Why am I asking myself this question. I think we all know the answer to that.

I came down the 2nd to last step going upwards and walked down to where Stacy was to help her up. Natalie held out a hand to help, but Stacy just layed there, face down on the rug at the bottom of the staircase, completely still.

Finally she sat up into a kneeling position. But her back started bobbing up and down quickly and she started gasping and rubbing her eyes. "T...That hurt." she said.

No chiz.

I was a bit startled at her reaction because I haven't seen Stacy cry since 6th grade, in all of the years I've known her.

"You're going to stop now? What am I supposed to do? Stand here and watch you cry?" Natalie asked coldly. "daniel is not someone you should cry over. He's not worth the tears. Trust me I know. Get up and Dray your face, Anastasia." With that, Natalie turned her back and left.

"S-Stacy" I stuttered again. Crap. I approached Stacy slowly while I silently cursed myself. I took the mini-pack of Kleenex I was hiding in my jeans pocket and gave it to her. She was still hyperventalating lighty, but her no more tears were coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll come back." I told her reassuringly.

Then she said something unintelligable under her breath.

"Can you say that again please?" I asked her.

"I said, I know! I'm not an idiot. He's coming back, but not for me! He's never going back for me. Ever." she said. It looked as if she was going to cry again.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I shamefully replied.

"No. No, don't be. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm the one who sould be saying sorry. So sorry." she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're welcome." I said. Then it finally registered in ky head what I just said! Crap! I meant to say 'That's alright!'

" 'You're welcome'?!"

"No! Sorry! I didn't think before I said that! Sorry!" Here I am back to square one: awkwardness.

Stacy laughed softly. "Its fine. And stop apologizing." she chided, as if she were older than me. "You apologize too much."

"Oh, sorry." I blushed softly as Stacy started laughing.

After a while she stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Ya know what, Amy? You're a really nice person, you know that? You're really pretty even though you wear ugly clothes and junk."

I wasn't sure to take that as an insult or a compliment. I took it as both."Uh, thanks? I guess..."

"Yeah. You're a really nice person..." she drifted off. Then she turned so suddenly at me, like she was from the exorsist or something and she was about to possess me or something. "Amy? You know you're a nice person right?"

"I've been told plenty of times today already. Why?" I asked.

"Stay away from Evan. He's not a nice person." I was shocked. My jaw dropped to the floor. How could she talk about her own cousin like that? I've heard Dan say worst things about the Kabra's than any other person in the family, but I took it personal this time. Evan's my boyfriend and it's about time we had a talk.

"S-Stac-"

"I'm leaving. Goodbye. See you Monday at practice." My jaw was still hanging open. She gave me a hug, even though I didn't cooperate by hugging her back and then she left.

I sat there for a few minutes then I realized what I was trying to do in the first place. Evan.

I got up and started skipping stairs, trying to get to the CCC fast. But then I stopped when I had two steps left. I started wringing my hands. They were sweaty.

"Hello, love." said a distant voice. I looked up from my sweaty fingers and turned around. I saw Ian approaching me with a couple of letters in his hands.

"I saw Daniel run out as if Natalie was coming after him with a wedding dress, yelling that they were going to get married." he said playfully.

I turned forward and smiled. "You think you're so funny. You should be a comedian." I said.

"You really think so?" I could imagine him with smirk on his face as he said that. There was a moment of silence and then he said: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked down at my feet and he walked the ahead the last few steps ahead of me and lifted my head with his finger, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he smiled, as if he were trying to get me to smile back and I looked away. I started blushing.

"S-s-sorry."

"Oh, its fine."

"N-No it isn't. You were trying to comfort me and I rejected you. I'm sorry." I looked back up at him. He was tall. About 6'1. But I was almost as tall as him. I'm one of the tallest in my class.

"Don't beat yourself up, love. It's fine." He comforted me again. Then he smirked. My heart fluttered. Its this feeling that I can't exactly put my finger on. But I know it's not love. It's something else. Friendship? No! Absolutely not! I surely don't feel that way when Sinead smiles at me. I'm not a you know... the "L" word.

"So where are you on your way to?" Ian asked.

"The CCC."

"Me too. Oh and, these letters are for you." He handed them to me, and sure enough, they had my name and address typed on them.

"Thank you." I said. We started walking to the CCC, which was only a few doors down and what I saw was a terrible, terrible sight when I got there.

* * *

(AN: Lets take a break right here. Go use the bathroom or get something to drink if you haven't already. Because this story is boring and you probably need to take a break for all of the things you've read to settle down in your brain. If you don't this story will be as dull as a...as a... christmas ornament? You know, those really dull and cheap ones? Nevermind. Just take a small break and stretch and junk. 'Cause that's what I'm gonna do. I'm about to do. I'm also about to kick this stupid Christmas Tree! I don't care if I get glass and bits of wood stuck in my- nevermind. Just take a break already.)

* * *

**(AN: If you didn't take a break, I don't care. Bah Humbug!)** Amy's POV

"OH MY GOD, EVAN!" I yelled. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!" I was still in shock as I ran over to Evan. Yeah, it was just a nosebleed, but it felt like he was lying in a pool of his own blood, dying. **(I'd like to see that.) **

"Amy? I-I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine." He said weakly. He sat up slowly. "Its just a bloody nose. I'll survive."

"Its about time he learned his lesson." said someone above me. I looked up to see Sinead.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sinead! Just because you're on your period, doesn't mean you could say that about Evan!" I yelled. Iam full of rage right now.

"Maybe you should hear what he's saying when you're not around about you, Amy!" Sinead retorted.

We kept yelling insults bakc and forward until Ian and Evan yelled "Stop!" simultaneously. **(Did I spell that right?)**

"That's enough you two. That's enough." Ian took Sinead's arm and dragged her out of the room, with her refusing and squirming.

"I'm sorry, Evan. I embarassed you." I said solemly after a minute of silence.

"It's fine, Amy." then he said something else that I didn't hear. But I didn't ask him to say it again. I was too ashamed in what had just happened. I came to break up a fight, but instead I just started another one.

* * *

**I know it wasn't very good. But I'm not in a very good mood. I'm still sleep deprived from Christmas Eve. Thats when I was sleeping in the living room because my sister was definitley going to ask to sleep beside me. I slept in the living rom because the couch is too narrow for us both to sleep on. Her head would tke up most of the space. But at like, 3 o'clock in the morning, my mother decides it's okay to play annoying music and turn the lights on for the Christmas tree. WHO DOES THAT?! AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE CELEBRATING KWANZAA?! Obviously my mom doesn't care if I'm deprived of sleep and I die. She doesn't care about when I sleep. When she's sleeping, I respect that. I try to be quiet, even though I'm always yelling at my sister and bothering my mom. But I respect her right to sleep. When something spills while she's sleeping, I use the broom, like a nice child. But when I'm sleeping, its okay to turn the vacuum on, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY BED AND START VACUUMING?! WHO EVENS STARTS VACUUMING AT 10 AM?! You should be sleeping by then. I know I am.**

**Sorry that you had to see me rant. But I'm mad. Now, something relevant to the story: The name of the sequel. I decided to start the sequel. But I need a name. More info on the sequel will be either in the next chapter or on my profile tonight.**

**Heres some choices on the name. They're crappy. If you have one of your own, put it in your review. If you coose on, put it in your review. YOUR REVIEW HAS TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL!**

_Life Without Evan_

_Spring Break with the Cahills_

_April Complex_

_EKTOMALUJA:South Beach 2013_

_Chilling with the Cahills_

_I'm bored_

_Not Another Amian/Natan _

_Love Triangles 2_

_South Beach, Miami 2013_

_Read this Amian/Natan_

_You see what da whiz gotta deal with_

_I'm About to cry_

_39CLUES Amian_

_A Party Everyday (Hey Jessie Hey Jessie And they keep on pullin' me...)_

_Amian/Natan Fanfic by 3 authors_

_Insert title here_

**They are all crappy. But hopefully Candysweetstories and TardisWOlf13 will come up with better names. And since she rarely checks her email, I'll harass her when we go back to school.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**PS, I'm so happy we survived the Apocalypse. Is that how you spell it?**


	34. Makin' Love Faces

**I want to say my condolences for those affected in the Boston bombing and the earthquake in China. Don't worry the worst is almost over.**

**You guys have every right to be mad at me. But I have a reason for all of this nonsense. I realize I haven't updated since Christmas or something and here are my reasons:**

**School. If I don't keep up my grades, my dad will take away all my electronics crap and send me on a flight straight back to Ghana. Report cards are coming out once spring break is over and now I'm praying that I don't have anything lower than a C in any of my subjects except for Language Arts. I have absolutely no worries in that class.**

**Beauty and the Beast. Our school was doing a production of that and rehearsals started after winter break. Most of the rehearsals ended after 8 pm, and I had to finish my homework.**

**Speaking of Beauty and the Beast, It's the reason why I changed my screen name. I put in an advertisement to go look up this story under my old name. Then some people came up to me and said they'll read my story. I was like, "SWEET MOTHER OF HETALIA, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" so I changed my name. I'm sorry that its so perverted and childish now (I. H. O. Pness, spell the captal letters and read out the 'ness'). So If any of you have any cool suggestions of usernames for me, I'd really appreciate them.**

**I lost the chapter. During Benchmarks, I started writing this chapter. I think I remember giving it to TardisWolf13. I'm gonna kill her on Monday.**

**And WRITER'S BLOCK. THIS CHAP IS BORING 'COZ IDK WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT.**

**And I had to get closure. None of my family members died, but I did. Not really, but you know what I mean. IF YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT DOD OR POST-DOD, THE 1ST THING YOU BETTER TYPE IN THAT SUMMARY IS "DOD SPOILERS", NOT TELL WHAT HAPPENED IN DOD THEN SAY "DOD SPOILERS"! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Now, I don't hate Evan. I hate Amy. And Natalie became my favorite character. Even though I won't ****_hear _****from her. And I wanna murder Sinead. I'm not even finished with Shatterproof. Do you realize how devastated I was? I didn't have to finish Shatterproof or read DOD spoilers to hate Amy. She is sucking face with a PEDOPHILE, while her should-be boyfriend is trying to save his sister and while her boyfriend is risking his life for her. Now I know who Pedo-bear is, it's JAKE!**

**I've fallen out of love with 39 Clues now. More like CVV. I've fallen in love with the Ascendance Trilogy by Jennifer A. Nielsen. Seriously,try it! I've also fallen in love with the Percy Jackson series, I started reading the Titan's Curse, but I started reading "The False Prince" and my daughter took it away from me. My daughter is truly amazing, even though she's a few months older than me, she's still adorable. (I don't really have a daughter. I hope you guys realized that.)**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 2 (I think)**

Dan's POV

I squirmed under the tongue of the creature that was licking me. I was pretty sure that it was a dog though, because of the enthusiasm it had.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the dog dragged in." Said a familiar voice above me. I flipped myself over quickly and shoved the dog off of me. It whimpered and shied away to the guys feet.

"G-God, is that you?" I whispered dramatically.

"I guess you could say that."

"What are you doing here, Logan?" I asked harshly.

"Giving Beef Ragout a walk." He knelt down to his dog's head and petted it. "We need to give you a bath, you dirty girl." he muttered under his breath.

"That's a girl?"

"Hell, yeah!" he gave me a look that read, "Are you an idiot?"

"Well, its ugly." And it was!

"Beef Ragout is not an 'it'. It's a _she._" he said defensively.

"You just called her an 'it'." I pointed out.

"Quit being obnoxious! You know my point!" he said out of frustration. I rolled my eyes.

"You should have named her 'Mangy-lina Jolie' or something. Something that suits her." I got up carefully and brushed the dirt and dead pine needles off of my body. I wiped the un-dried slobber from my clothes.

"I feel bad for Beef. She had to lick your dirty hide before I came and saved her." he said, feigning sympathy.

"I feel bad for her too. Mainly because she has to see your ratchet face everyday." I smirked mischievously while Logan sneered.

"Now, back to the second question I asked you, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here!" he said it as if it was obvious.

"Stop that lying."

"Nah, man. I'm telling you the truth! I live over there." he pointed to somewhere away from me.

"Wait, wh-" I was interrupted by the sound of something whizzing past my ear.

I whipped around to see Logan with a nasty smile on his face.

"Did you just try to spit at me?!" I gingerly rubbed my ear and my upper torso to check if he actually did get some on me.

"That's what you get for stealing my girl away from me!" His face was turning purple with anger.

"What are you even sayi-Oh, Stacy?" my face darkened with sadness.

"No, you great uncle Fiske! Yeah, I'm talking about Stacy!"

"She's cleared for landing. You can do whatever. But she's moving soon." I couldn't believe what I was saying. 'Cleared for landing' like she was locker room talk.

"Hey, man. You okay? You look like you're gonna hurl." I looked up. Logan looked away and his cheeks started to turn red.

"What's wrong with me? What about you? You like an apple."

"You said she was 'clear for landing'." he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, forget about me saying that." I said

"No. Did you guys...do stuff?" he looked down at his shoes. He blushed even harder.

"Yeah, we did stuff. I mean, we did go out. Wait, what do you mean by 'do stuff'?" I asked, confused.

"You know..." he drifted off. It took me a while to realize what he meant. Do stuff? As in puzzles? Nah, puzzles are lame. Like make sundaes with diced jalapeno peppers in the syrup? No, but those were fun! Like, making...love? Making love. MAKING LOVE!

"Ugh Logan! You perv!" I yelled.

"You said that Stacy was 'clea-"

"I said that because we broke up! Not because...I don't wanna think about it!"

"Oi, Dan. I'm so-"

"Shut up! Get String Cheese off of my property!" I yelled I started stomping back to my house.

"How do you get String Cheese out of Beef Ragout?! This isn't your property!"

"Read the sign, b*tch!"

* * *

**I'm sorry that its so short and nasty.**

**I have a question for y'all.**

**Have you ever been to a ghetto school?**

**Do you go to a ghetto school?**

**Do you know a ghetto school?**


	35. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, so I had an idea... and I wanted to check with you guys, even though you probably won't care. **

**But... should I re-do this story? I feel like it needs some extra crap up in it.**

** I wanna thank you ALL for your praises and junk. I'm sorry you had to deal with my crazy tangents and abrupt hiatus's. I swear, I've already started the next chapter, but I wanna go back and you know, fix all the mistakes. Candysweetstories gave me the idea. Well actually she offered to be my beta, but I thought about it and I how I could use it, so now I'm like, "I can edit the edited copy and put it online!" And that's what I'm thinking of now... but I want your guys's approval. I realize my story sucks serious Vesper balls and I wanna fix it! You realize this is my first fanfic, EVER. To see my results, I'm very happy. But I wanna put everyone into character and change junk up a little. **

**So... put your opinions in your reviews. **

**P.S, You probably might now get the new stories until after the EOG's.**

**Thank's for the support you guys.**

**P.P.S, Do any of you like TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki?**

**P.P.P.S, Does anyone else hate 1D fangirls? 'Coz I'm not sure if I hate the band. The band is actually pretty cute, but its the fans I want to murder!**

**P.P.P.P.S, Are any of you just a bit upset of the new PJO movie coming out?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S, Are any of you all still rooting for Amian, even though Amy sorta falls for Jake?**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S, DON'T YOU HATE TAKING EOG'S?!**

**L8ER!**

**You don't have to answer all of those questions.**


	36. TA-DA

**Look for the new and improved Love Triangles,**

**On the Fanfiction NET Archive 15.6.13.**

**By I. H. O. Pness.**

**Instead of being "Love Triangles" it'll be under the name "WTF is This"**

**Seriously.**

**JK! It's called "Get Real"**


End file.
